When Couples Collide 2
by Guardian Dry Black
Summary: Part two is here and it's obese! It's the conclusion of the year from the first one! Please view at your own, own risk as it contains sex and immense levels of indiscretion! *EXTREME MA PLUS!* (W.B.C.)
1. Story

As you may know from part one, Chris and Leon eluded from those insane insects. Ada and Jill are imprisoned in the same environment, dark cell with torches around for the guards to keep an eye on them. Hold on damsels in distress, the op-brothers are on their way.

Majini: "Had ta git rid of the luggage git the fuck out!"

Ganado: LUGGAGE! Conseguir el maldito equipaje de putas!

J'avo: Prtljag!

Majini: Dobiti neki prtljag vam snobbish sirovo!

Ada: Jill, you see this shit?! {jumps back from this nasty hand going at her} Fucker back off!

J'avo: {humps the cage leaving his hand in} "Come babe, come and get on my level. Breathe it in, with me. Let it get to your head then get to mine. Uuuuh! Let it get to your head then get to mine. I wanna watch you take it in."  
Ada: {giving him this stare} What, is you on?

Jill: Correction, "what are you on?"

Ada: Bitch, I know how to talk!

Jill: Whatever you say.

Ada: Please okay? These freaks are a hand full, then come you with your moody ass so back the fuck off and suck some dicks.

Jill: Black Asian fuck you!

Ada: Be racist one more time! Man cap wearing ass.

Majini: {rapes the cell} "Why don't ya tell me som'! WHYYYYY WON'T YOU TELL ME SOM' THIN'!"

Majini, Ganado & J'avo: {doing their traditional freak dances} "Baby I love you. Baby I love you. Baby I want you, baby come love me. Baby I need you." Baby come fuck me, baby talk on me, baby ride my dreams.

Ada: These niggas have lost it completely. Leon and Chris got nothing on them.

Jill: Nothing can best their "ass appeasement."

Ada: I somehow doubt that. These niggas are straight up freaks and proud of it.

Ganado: Mierda estoy cachonda. Yo, libertad a esas personas y la violación!

J'avo: Ne hemijsko Crno Mekanos. Naš majstor želi svoje vreme neometano.

Majini: Man kutomba wao! vipi kuhusu hili, sisi kufuli wenyewe huko na kupata fucking huh?

Ada: {knowing what he said} "Fucking?!" Nigga try and touch this!

Jill: Man I hate foreigners and immigrants. Migrating to "our" country, bringing "their" shit and "their" language to expertise our lives! Man we have enough on our plates so crawl on back to your fucked up continents; with y'all nasty filth.

Ada: Wow. Did you really say all that?

Jill: Chinese, Japan, or ever the fuck you is; not now okay.

Ada: MY GOLLY YOU'RE RACIST AS FUCK!

Jill: And? Life made it and society signed it.

Ada: You piece of work!

Ada goes at her to sting her face, but inhales something off from Jill's mouth.

Ada: {flinching back from the funk} What the fuck did you eat?! Damn I see why dinosaurs became extinct.

J'avo: {wraps his arm around Ada's neck when came in range} Thank you whiteness!

Majini: Yeah nigga. You got the right one!

Ganado: {checking out her ass} Yeah, this one some got some tequila. Big bottle of juice.

J'avo: Ass of vodka!

Majini: "Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum."

Ada: {wresting} GET, THE FUCK! OFF! JILL, A LITTLE HELP!

Jill: What can I do? You look like a prostitute so give them your all so we can leave this filthy ass ship.

Ada: You useless piece of shit!

Ganado and J'avo: {signing all in Ada's ear} "I don't want the sun da shine, I wanna make looooooove-va! Just this magic in your eyes and in my heaaaaarta! I don't know what I'm gon' do, I can't stop lovin' you. I won't stop 'til break of dawn, making looooooove-va!"  
Majini: {focusing on Jill, freak dancing all in her presents} I don't won't, the sun ta shine! Un, yeah, right. Don't won't yo eyes of light! I'm digin' all yo mad-gic! 'Til the break of dawn, we will shine the moon! Land of licks, all day, all night!

Jill: You done? We done everybody? We need some serum?

Ada: Please stop this soothing madness {clashes her heel in J'avo's nuts} PLEASE! {moves from their hanging hands} Brush your got-damn teeth yellow fuckers!

Jill: You know what you're doing. Get us out of here.

Ada: And you sit your supercilious ass there? {hurls a red heel at Jill} Get your ass up and help!

Jill: {evades the heel} Women don't fight. They sit and wait like princesses. All black head people regardless of sex fight so, kill these sexist and free me.

Ada: {lacking straight vision} Y-y-you {lunges at Jill's neck} BITCH! {squeezing life out the victim's neck} Racist fuckers are ignorant people!

Majini: Gal you ignant!

Ganado: Chock her cocktail you fucking cucaracha!

J'avo: Koktel!

Majini: Ghettolization nyeusi vs nyeupe! Black ni mateke punda wake na asili instinctual punda wake!

Ganado: Y échale un vistazo a esto, el blanco es starfishing para esta criatura negra!

J'avo: Crno chick služi frid rajs! Whiteness jedu joj govno I!

Jill: {grasping to speak} Get, get o-off me.

Ada: Bitch die! DIE NOW! {catches off guard from how Jill flexes her foot by her head} How did you–you know what, fuck that. Bitch go away!

Jill: {let's her flexes go and launches Ada off her neck} You black Asian fuck. *cough, cough* Get rape.

Majini, Ganado & J'avo: {all containing goggles} DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!

Ganado: Yo that white bitch learned gymnastics!

J'avo: Fucking acrobat!

Majini: That girl can flex no lie!

Leon and Chris finally reaches the area.

Leon: Ada I'm here baby.

Chris: Did these fucks do some historical movements?!

Jill: A lot of it.

J'avo: Begone!

Ganado: {looking up and down at Chris} Big man all muscle!

Leon: {sees Ada out cold on the wall} Ada! We out cold you serious?! WHAT THE FUCK DID Y'ALL DO?!

Majini: Nigga back the fuck up with your stank-ass accusations. That shit just happened and we wasn't in the fuck okay.

Leon: Drag-queen what you trying to say?!

J'avo: That white bitch did it!

Chris: Nigga call her by her race one more time jackass!

Majini: Cracker whatcha gonna do! I said "crack-er!" {extends his arms out} Let's go nigga c'mon!

The trio infections drops their weapons and brought out their freaking fighting stance.

Ganado: {crane stance with fast humps at them} Bring it pollo loco!

J'avo: {standing on one leg holding the other one under his arms slowly humping at them} Istekom roka neke kape na Caucasion-auamericans! {barks out some fighting dins}

Majini: {forms an x constantly bending his knees} Want yo bitches niggas, get pass us.

Chris: Oh we serious?! Man I'll rather deal with those funky ass humanoid insects than these free of regulation ass freaks.

Leon: {cracks his fists} _Ada, Here I come. _Unlike those funky ass cockfags, these grass loving jumpers are guarding our girls.

Majini: {glaring at Chris} Hey Sherlock Homes, do some shaving.

Chris: Fucking really?! I look like someone else to these infections.

J'avo: Hey blondie, grow some brains!

Leon: Freaknick, stop fucking yourself.

Ganado: GO FUCK!

J'avo: {signing} Yur fuck-in' cock, ass, rurahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Ganado: {harmonize} Rurahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Majini: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Leon: Crack is all over them.

Chris: No boy, that's the exact same pollen those bugs inhaled.

Leon: That's more crystals.

Ada: {groans with a hand on her head} Damn did I sleep in here?

Jill: Ah, glad you survive. Black heads can withstand everything.

Ada: {stands up wiping herself off} Cracker shut your racist ass up. {sees Leon} LEON!

Jill: All black hairs and people are no joke and hard to kill and that's a fact. I'm just telling you a evidential fact; don't get mad.

Ada: {still looking at Leon, points a quick finger at Jill} Go fuck. Leon kill these bastards!

Jill: I beg your pardon? "You," may fuck. I have no purpose of doing so.

Ada: Yes you do cause you're a racist fuck that wants a dick. Now, go, fuck.

Jill: YOU GO FUCK!

Ada: BITCH YOU!

Jill: GO FUCK!

Ada: FUCK YOU GO FUCK!

Jill: You go fuck and he go fuck and everybody go fuck!

All the guys focuses their attention on them giving them that "what the fuck are they talking about" stares.

Majini: {looking at them with the most intensifying stare out of all of them} The fuck?

Ada: Redneck, if "I" go fuck my man, then these stank trios will fuck each other with their gay-faggot selves, then Chris goes fuck some naked slut instead of you, which leaves you to fuck yourself. See I'm trying to make "you" happy. Go fuck your man, and the world will not become a negative inversion of a fucking mirror.

Jil: {pretends she's chocking her} GOOOOO FUUUUCK! FUCK GOT-DAMMIT GO FUCK!

Ada: {walks up to Jill and clashes her head to some metal; putting her to sleep} Sleep on it since you're so disobedient.

Chris: What the FUCK Ada?! Oh I see why you have that name, you're an American with disabilities. That's where "ADA" came from.

Ada: Remind me to bash my heel across your neck after you and my man free us.

Leon: {seeing heat evolving between them; elbows Chris in the arm} Ahem. We got a fight bra, let's do this.

Chris: Yeah, these "ADA's" need to be destabilized.

Ada: Your upper lip.

Chris: BITCH I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!  
Ada: CALL ME BITCH AGAIN WHORE!  
Leon: EVERYBODY CHILL THE FUCK OUT! CHILL! Fuck! Damn, just play nice until we get out this thing.

Majini: {nods his head on every word that signs out} Yo put, dat, big, o', biiiiiiitch. Put, dat, big, o', biiiiiiitch...  
Ganado: {harmonize with his buddy with a deep voice} Put, dat, big, o', biiiiiiitch. Put, dat, big, o', biiiiiiitch...  
J'avo: {harmonize at the highest pitch} Put, dat, big, o', biiiiiiitch!...

Leon: Great. Here we go again with more insane acts.

Chris: Man fuck this. {joins in} Put that big o' bitch!...I said put it!

Ganado: OHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Chris: Put that bitch o'na lish! I said, put her o'na lish Leon!

Leon: {joins in the act with these maniacs} She's MIIIIIIIIIIIINE WOMAN!

Chris: I don't ta care! I don't care! I don't–you just blew the n up!  
Leon: Well you better! Nigga you better! So! So nigga what!

Chris: Man let's go. Bust a move!

Leon: Nigga you go!

Chris: Nigga you fell. Watch this move bust your head off!

They commence a dance off against one another.

J'avo, Majini, Ganado: {all performing electric slides with their popping shoulders} Put, dat, big o', biiiiiiitch...

Ada: {not believing what's going on} What the fuck is this? Leon, I knew you was crazy from day one but this is going to far!

The three guardians accost the cell signing their constant lyrics to her.

Ada: Y'all better back the fuck up.

Jill: {groans} Ah. Man, what happened?

Ada: Go back to sleep.

Jill: Chinese fuck you.

Ada: {glares wide open} BITCH! {storms in for another knock out}

The Merchant pops from the shadows, scaring the mess out of Ada.

Merchant: Heh, heh-heh-heh, heh. Stranger, this is the boat that will take you to Heaven. So you go on ahead, and sang with 'em.

Ada: Fuck you weirdo.

Merchant: Fuckin' gray! All smoll tolk.

Ada: What the hell you talking about?

Merchant: I'm here to give hunts, sang with hearts, or face laughter. Peh-heh-heh, laughter of an avid gun collector.

Ada: Can you guys please, stop smoking and eating reefer.

Jill: Or, simple stay away from black haired japs like this one. That will render you normal in a heart beat.

Ada: Bitch you always got something fancy to say.

Merchant: You got ten seconds to sang before laughter feather comes in. {sees the feather weaving in} BLOODY-GRAY! YO DAT'S GREAT!

Ada: THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Merchant: Yo dat's the feather gray. I want no floo' contact. {retreats in the darkness} I don't want no time ups. I don't want it.

Ada: Wow. Like anything can pop up and go off at any giving time.

Jill: All because you have to plant some black weaves in your thick ass skull.

Ada: Toss out another hair racist insult. I fucking dare your bitch, white as sun, stank booty, can't take bath self!

J'avo, Majini, Ganado: Brush, yo, fuck, in, teeeeth.  
Majini: TEEEEEEEEEEEETH!

J'avo, Majini, Ganado: With, cho, stank, in, aaaaaaass.  
J'avo: AHHHH-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAH-ASS!

Ada just stares at them, not knowing what else to do. Leon and Chris, still dancing off, and Jill keeps taunting and hurling racial hair insults at her. She gives up hope and falls to despair.

Ada: _This must be a dream. This is so not real. This ain't reality, it's a fucked up dream I'm having a hard ass time waking up from._

The feather reaches the floor. Everyone starts laughing; laughing gas just filled the whole room.

Leon: AHHHHH-HA-HA! NIGGA YOU LOST PAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: FAGGOT YOUR GIRL LOST ON {shakes his stuff} THIS!

Leon & Chris: PAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAH!

Jill: {holding her stomach} Oh oh shit ha ha! Man, did anyone tell you that you looked like a man– {rolls on floor laughing} AHHHHHHH HAHAHAAAAAH!

Ada: OH! I know your family is proud to have you out of their HA-HA! OH FUCK I CAN'T FINISH!

Jill: TOO MUSH BLACKNESS!

Ada & Jill: AHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA!

The three freaks chocks on their grasping laughs; can't feel a single part of their body.

Purple mist arose within corruption and morphs into Anonymous.

Anonymous: I think you people had enough entertainment in here. {picks up the feather and burns it by sliding her thumb on it} Meet us outside resident heroes. {morphs backs into the mist and shatters}

The laughing plague leaves them, but no one can move, due to them laughing overboard.

Leon: Oh fuck. I needed that. What the fuck happened?

Chris: Man all I know was I was breaking dancing for no reason.

Ada: Leon baby, we back in reality now?

Leon: SWEET CAKES! I got you I'm right here!

Jill: Please get her away from me! She's secretly black please ship this ape back to Africa-Japan!

Ada: Bitch, it's imperative that you zip your discriminate mouth!

Cells suddenly opens up.

J'avo: CAGE! CAGE!

Majini: Our gods want them free. Let's go.

Ganado: They want all of us up there.

J'avo, Majini & Ganado: {religiously cursed} They want all of us. They want all of us. {repeat themselves slopping their out the dark catacomb}

Leon: Oh shit.

Chris: Yo what's up?

Ada: {walking to Leon} Yeah, what's wrong baby?

Jill: I'm ready to go Chris. Take me out this slimy infested pirate ship.

Chris: Jill chill. Chill Jill.

Leon: _That "purple chick." So that means those freaks was–_guys, we're in serious trouble.

Jill: Stay away from bla...{Chris's hand covers her mouth, making her mumble}

Leon: {inserts a finger in Ada's belly button} Calm down sweetie. We all need confidence and relationships, not hate and enemies okay.

Ada: I'm getting real tired of your shit! {feels her belly button being pressed on and puts her rear on the presser's snake} So, you want a little sexual spark huh?

Leon: Not now. We're in some death shit.

?: Make an appearance! Behold your identity now!

Ada: {gradually getting horny} If you don't press out, you will travel the universe with me not even knowing you're a nude.

Leon: {removes his finger} I'm serious!

Chris: Well you handle your boo and we'll wait for you outside. Jill, let's go. {leaves them}

Jill: Fucking rabbits. Fuck fast, but lack joy; you people are great together. {follows Chris}

Ada: Well unlike you, I don't contain aids. I advise you to never fuck your man; I can get mine, my shit is clean!

Jill: WHAT, EVER!

Ada: {wraps her arms around her man's neck while ogling him up and down} Want some quick therapy?

Leon: Oh boy. Why do you sexy talk me every time we meet?

Ada: Because you're sexy look at you!

Leon: *sighs* When we first met, you was mean as hell but now, you want to make funk juice.

Ada: And? You're my man and I gives, my man some milk.

Leon: {grabs her shoulders} Ada, we're in some serious death shit. We're fucked; our life is done for you understand?!

Ada: Okay, now you off and I'm lost. Am I suppose to know something?

Leon: Yes. This purple chick I randomly wrote in my notebook is real! She's an evil goddess that wants world destruction! We're fucked over on this one!

Ada: {confuse and frightfully} W-what? You said God is coming to end us?! You joking r-right?

Leon: It's two of them! TWO OF THEM FUCKS!

Ada: STOP SCARING ME! YOU FUCKING LIE!

Helena's Voice: Black and white cakes, bring your asses out here! You can make ugly interracial monkeys later.

Agent & HUNK's Voice: And shut the fuck up!

Leon: Great.

Ada: That fucking redneck. Jill probably loves her right about now.

Leon: _God, please watch over us. _Baby let's do this. {gets her hand and walks towards the exit}

Ada: {snatches free} Do what?

Leon: Get the fuck off this boat.

Ada: No! You said two gods are ending lives as we speak. We will have one last sex before going to death.

Anonymous: Come forth now!

Leon: We can't fuck.

Ada: Yes the fuck we can!

Leon: {nabs her up by the legs and treads off} We will leave this ship before we do anything else.

Ada: {thinks about it} Fine shit. You owe me a day of sex deal?!

Leon: I can't wait.

Ada: {sarcastically} Yeah I bet.

Leon: {stops} Now we mad?

Ada: You think?! Shit, you will rather die than have one last part of me. Then we got two racist fucks?! Life is awesome!

Leon: Women. We will do it okay?

Ada: {folds her arms and looks away from him} Man fuck your temple!

Leon: We're get through this alright? Keep your black pants on and everything will be alright.

Ada: {puts a hand in his face} Talk to that! I'm done with you!

Leon: *blows his breath* Women. Okay with your bipolar ass. {walks out the dark prison}

Ada: *sighs* You know what, you're too close. Back up you're too damn close! I can walk shit!

They finally meet up everyone else. Without a doubt, they was imprisoned in a pirate ship. The sky wasn't normal; it was all yellow, blue, and red all around, even the water blended in; it was that corrupted to consume the world's reliable drink.

It was like a world reunion; we had the three troublesome guards with extras joining them like a tribal and soldier Majini, and a red and black Los Illuminados with a red beret Militia in the center; then we had Helena with her two masked partners by her side, Sheva by the other; and at last, we have two gods of opposite sex that introduces themselves as Anonymous and Dark Black Shadow.

Dark Black Shadow: Well isn't this one big residential reunion. "Resident Evil!" The universe that shows no mercy in the world of the dry and dead made from bio crisis.

Anonymous: {observing intense glares from everyone} We're already in the world of likes.

Ada: {hops off of Leon's arms and shoves him back} Fuck off nigga! Never again will you stand by me.

Leon: {intensely staring at her like she lost it} What the hell.

Helena: I feel sorry for you on weed male. You should have saw that coming. She's a black Asian that hates whites; you can't see it?

Sheva: I didn't teach you shit huh?

Jill: That's what I'm mother fucking saying!

Chris: THE FUCK?! BOTH OF Y'ALL DA FUCK!

Ada: I HAD ENOUGH OF BOTH OF Y'ALL CRACKERS!

Helena: Cracker?!

Jill: This bitch called us out.

Agent: Shut the fuck up!

Leon & Chris: You shut the fuck up!

Chris: This got nothin' to do with you!

HUNK: You better show some respect around these parks nigga.

Agent: Shut the fuck up and kiss my feet.

Leon: Bitch ass kissers!

Chris: TELL 'EM!

Militia: What we miss?

Leon: These nuts.

Red Los Illuminado: Do you know who you're lacking respect to?!

Anonymous: Well, We shall return after things stop rocking the boat. {morphs into red and blue smoke; golden lightning starts rolling around producing thunder storm noises}

Dark Black Shadow: {morphs into Sheva's shadow} Only the main protagonists are allowed to spend their {ogling at Chris} time with the supreme universal rulers.

Chris: Gay. Back the fuck up.

Sheva: I know this dark mother fucker didn't take me! I know I'm not seeing myself!

Dark Black Shadow: Let me tell you, {smokes puffs out of his arms and forces Chris to inhale it, thus makes him cough} me and my queen, are gods. We are not a particular sex, human, of other organs. We are any and everything.

Sheva: Bullshit! You the man and she's a woman! You are your sex, with your stankin' omelet bald up crack head on that supreme whopper looking ass nigga.

Chris: {high and happy} Grass.

Anonymous: {appears as Carla Radames and gets on Leon's chest} Ah, why you're not pushing me off?

Ada: BITCH! GET OFF! YOU AIN'T THE REAL ADA WONG! IIIIIIII AM SLUT! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Anonymous: {stretch out her key hole palm} Calm. {winds rushes out and slams her down by the head to shut her up} Down. {smiles evilly at her when Leon's arm wraps itself around her side}

Leon: {tosses a black leather ring box to her} It's over. You ended this. Fuck you trick!  
Ada: {on her knees rubbing her head} Damn that hurt. {picks up this box} Wra? What is this?

Leon: It's useless! You're a bipolar bitch that needs help!

Ada: YOU JUST SAID BITCH!

Leon: Bitch!

Ada: ARRRRGH! GET OFF MY USED TO BE MAN!

Leon: FUCK YO CARES! SHIT TRY CHRIS!

Chris: Un-un nooooo please! I got my own shit!

Jill: Pimp, how long have you known this brown rhinoceros?!

Sheva: Bitch, long enough to sleep with me!

Jill: {smashes his face with a hard raging slap} YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

Chris: Jill here's the truth, I don't dig racist people okay and for the–chill on chill on down Sheva, and for the first time in my life, I met a woman that never made racial slurs and remarks about foreign folks and African-Americans.  
Sheva: TELL THIS BITCH CHRIS TELL HER!

Jill: {voice shaking} But we was close way back like, you gonna end this? I got feelings, real ones unlike this negro that looks like a gold digging prostitute!

Sheva: Crackers like you would know!

Chris: ENOUGH! Jill, become a lesbian. We, are, through!

Dark Black Shadow grins from this and laughs under his breath.

Jill: {crying} W-what? You p-playing right?

Chris: Find a woman and please her pussy.

Dark Black Shadow: {mixture of chaotic voices} HAAAAAAAH! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA! Everything is going according to human destruction. {unexpectedly gets scooped up by Chris} Oh-ho-ho-ho. You really do want to end your relationship with her huh? He heh, very well. {runs a hand down his cheek} You made a swell choice.

Anonymous: {smiles at Ada and reveals her amber eyes to her for a couple of seconds before taking back the original} He don't want you honey. He wants a clone of you that will "NOT" be a bipolar bitch like the original.

Ada: STOP, SAYING BIIIIIIIIITCH!

Anonymous: I'm impressed that your skull is resisting to receive a head ache. Now it shall curse it's way into activation. {engulfs her hand in flames for another attack}

Leon: {grabs the burning hand} Don't hurt her. Let her suffer instead.

Ada: {drastically fell into depression with the company of tears} You serious? You selling your soul to these devils please think this through!

Leon: {swings his hand at her} FUCK! UP! You did this not me. I feel sorry for you.

Anonymous: To make it official. {she glances at Dark Shadow to see him nod his head for the okay, after the nod, she kisses Leon in the lips and gets all in him}

Ada just stares disbelievingly at them just kissing and how intense it was. She opens the box and was this beautiful engagement ring that says "Ada, my world and Valentine." After twitching her eye and shaking all over, she slams her hands into her face and let's out all her wailing cries and sobs.

Anonymous: {slightly turns to grin at the depressed woman} That's all you will be. You will forever even after we destroy the world of residents, be known as that bitch who foiled a good future and the world.

Ada: YOU SEDUCTIVE FUCKS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Dark Black Shadow: {eyes turning all red} Why seduce when one volunteer hmm?

Anonymous: {eyes turns all black} Choices. That's what life simply is; a horde of choices, good and bad. They cull to sell their soul to us, we didn't {puts her fingers through his hair and slides it through} commit sin to accomplish our goals, we just played it out and you have an aid in it to.

Dark Black Shadow: Sin is our master card. You people are so deep in it it's ridiculous. With sin around, everything will easily perish. Darkness shall spread, efface all viral organs, turn to dust, revive Hell into reality.

Ada: That's your goal?! Bring Hell on Earth?!

Anonymous: You think it's here but it's not. Money is the root of all evil but that's child's play. Everything that happened, happening, and what's about to happen is noting compared to Hell fully coming and burning up all the universes. {licks Leon's ear} Hmm, he is a beauty. And he's all mine.

Ada: You fucking slut. Leon would've done something to you. He'll let you know if you're a little too freaky.

Jill: {still crying and sobbing} F-FUCK YOU CHRIS! IF YOU C-CAN HEAR ME!

Sheva: Chris hang on! Big momma's comin' for ya! Release him you black piece of shit!

Dark Black Shadow: Do you fear freedom? Chris? You can reunite at anytime.

Chris & Leon: {monotone} Fuck man, fuck woman, fuck all. Darkness forever. None shall remain after mankind frees itself from transgressions.

Sheva: That don't sound like him!

Ada: Leon I'm sorry! I, I was mad okay I'm SORRY!

Anonymous: {takes back her original looks} TOO LATE TO CRY LIKE A DOG YOU ARE!

Dark Black Shadow: Calm down my queen. Let them feel the power of oppression from our finest minions. J'avo, Ganado, Majini, the time is now. {summons a portal and Chris carries him through it} Sheva, the black warrior princess. How I will forever forge your beauty upon me.

Sheva: FUCK YOU NIGGA!

Anonymous: Have a ball Ada, Wong. {laughs manically while Leon carries her through the portal}

Ada: Piece of shit.

Militia: You heard our divine rulers, HAVE AT THEM!

Helena stops the war from going down; glaring and grinning at Ada.

Helena: No guys. {cracks her fist and neck} Let me bust her ass to death before anything else falls down upon us.

The tribal Majini makes Indian cries, everyone else follows.

HUNK: Man y'all shut that shit up!

Agent: Shut up!

Sheva: Great. Helena, please don't!

Helena: NIGGER GO HOP ON AN AFRICAN DICK!

Jill couldn't handle enough of the pain and commits suicide by jumping off the ship into the sky water; instantly becoming a skeleton upon contact.

Sheva: Damn. I was starting to feel sorry for her.

Ada: {gets up} You still mad at me huh? Get over it!

Helena: {accosting at her with determination} FUCK UP JAP! FUCK UP! I don't want to hear NOTHING but agony from you! Behold the American way.

Ada: {walking back} You deserve that bust up nose oh how's it holding up?

Helena: Funny. I'm fucking flattered that you ask that. Fake ass bitch!

Ada: Don't say that! {sees veins Poppins out of her} My God you're built!

Agent: She's a man-lady!

Helena: RETARD IN FORMAL "WEAR" NOW! So, we're a pussy? Where's that bitch that broke my nose?! Did she leave when grass smoke lover left huh? Did he kill her before I MOTHER FUCKING CAN?!

Ada: STOP WALKING!

Helena: FUCK YOU GO FUCK!

Ada: BITCH YOU GO FUCK!

Helena: {stops herself} YOU GO FUCK!

Ada: GO FUCK!

Helena: GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK...  
Ada: GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK, GO FUCK!...

All the guys was dying laughing at this fucking argument.

Sheva: What the hell is this?! This is so ghetto!

The soldier Majini taps her ass and flees off into the crowd.

Sheva: Pussy ass nigga!

Tribal Majini: Hol-lee-Hol-lee-ahhhhhh! Galliea lova taping table!

Red and black Los Illuminados begins to hum out some religious musicals.

Ganado: {pretending he's holding a microphone} ALLLLLLLLLLL IN MY JEANS! ALLLLLLLLLLL IN MY JEANS! ALLLLLLLLLLL IN MY JEANS! ALLLLLLLLLLL IN MY JEANS!  
Soldier Majini: AHHH-EHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEAH!  
Tribal Majini: Kumbia-kummmbiiaaaaa! {mimics the Indians once more}

Militia: Boy I like this.

J'avo: In Hong Kong, they would be dead.

Majini: Wouldn't last a day in Africa with this bullshit.

Sheva: {looking at the gang like their brainless and retarded} These niggas right here are mentally challenge for real.

Helena: ...GO FUCK! GO FUCK! GO FUCK! URGH I HAD ENOUGH! {lunges in for Ada's neck; slams her head on a rail}  
Ada: ...GO FUCK! GO FUCK! GO FUCK! GO FUCK! {rolls out of dodge}

After a quick recovery, she stomps down and nails her opponent's ankle, making her yelp.

Helena: Got you bitch.

Ada: So you say. {uses her free leg to kick, but that was a mistake; for Helena catches it and over slams her; temporary paralyzed} _She's so a man. Fucking __Shrek__._

Helena: Wrestling paid off. Now for your death. {brings her leg above Ada's face}

Ada: Why do you want me dead so bad huh?!

Helena: We both know why. You're a black head bitch that fucked up a white man's life! With the exception of my nose! Fuckers like you don't belong in America! Hell you don't belong to live period!

Sheva: I guess a million ass whoopin's didn't teach you shit!

Helena: Should it?! You need to worry about those infected immigrants. TAKE THEY ASSES!

Sheva: They're laughing and commentating about how dumb we are! And I don't blame them! We're killing ourselves and the true enemy is right here taking over the world; well destroying it. Look at them!

All of them smiles at the baleful warriors.

HUNK: And we're be a damn fool obeying your command. Three against eight? Nigga hang yourself.

Agent: Then we got gods. No game.

Helena: Them "gods" are gone! They wanted those guys to fuck or some sore of ransom. But they're gone! It's just them. TAKE 'EM DOWN HARD AND DON'T DEFY MY ORDERS!

Sheva: Fall in line captain! I'm not fighting something others made with me. We all made this mess, so we should work together to end it!

Helena: Well, I'll join you all {brings her leg up even higher} after I stomp this bitch face to the fiery bits!

Ada: The hell you will. {she chops Helena's knee cap in}

Helena: {hits the ground screaming} AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ada takes her boot off and preps the past with her remaining strength.

Ada: You don't deserve to smell flowers you nasty mustache red neck hard face ass. {rages her boot across her opponent's nose and falls on her just to leave the world for sleep; it cracks for the third time and forces Helena to stop her quest for vengeance}

Helena just screeches in great agony squeezing her red bloody nose, not caring about Ada laying on her out cold.

Majini: {slides to them and taps the floor like he's a referee} ONE, TWO THREE!

And the crowd goes wild.

Majini: And here's our winner, Ada Wong!

Croud: {clapping and acting wild like barbarians} YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sheva: {slaps a hand on her forehead and rubs the head in} _This is so __retarded._

HUNK: Man how did this even escalate?!

Agent: Man I should've joined the Mercenaries instead of this. I don't get paid enough for this bull.

Meanwhile in the portal, it was nothing but colors wondering freely around. No floor, no furniture, it was just empty with every beautiful colors roaming about like home coming traffic.

Leon wakes up with his mind no longer in possession except "Ada" moaning on him.

Leon: You. Why are you on me? {noticing his hand was rubbing a forbidden area and immediately removes it} OH SHIT!

Anonymous: My king, you need this. You need the nice and respectable Ada. A queen who will please you every second.

Leon: You're not Ada. I'm done with that bitch get off me.

Anonymous: Oh you love my true self. {morphs into her original looks and melts the slime off her; making her bare} Here you go. {makes her eyes pink; forces Leon to massage her body}

Leon: Why do you you want to fuck me so bad?

Anonymous: Because, you're my true man.

Leon: But that black dude.

Anonymous: He's just a friend.

Chris wakes up sitting on an invisible chair. He tries to get up, but can't lift a single part free. Chris sees this black skeleton with purple flaming eyes looking at him grinning.

Dark Black Shadow: Glad you can wake up fine. Welcome. Do you know where we are?

Chris: Inside a rainbow?

Dark Black Shadow: More or less. Welcome to Hell, our home.

Chris: What the hell did you do to me?

Dark Black Shadow: Why fear your health. I'm a guy after all. I won't intercourse with guys to accomplish my goals; but I will if required. Go homo-fabulous in a feminine body if required but I accomplish my deeds. Watch your world burn in here like we did to "Mario Bros", "Legend of Zelda," "Jak and Daxter," and other foolish universes you wasted life playing.

Chris: Why?

Dark Black Shadow: Like Wesker said, "every day humans come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it." You must remember that, it was like you perish this menace an hour ago.

Chris: Yeah but, you're the devil behind all of this! It's not Wesker or Simmons, It's you and your slut!

Dark Black Shadow: Now now now. Let's not get rash making false accusations. You people did this to yourself, we're just here to end it, make a new world and replace all organisms with skeletons where you can die over and over, having eternal life. That's all we want is eternal life for you filthy loathsome humans. At this rate, you are all, including animals dry bones to me!

Leon: {trying his best to stop playing with her tits} This ain't right!

Anonymous: {riding on him} Ada's dead and we're be together forever and ever.

Dark Black Shadow: Ah, my queen really loves this human.

Chris: {glances at them} I see.

Dark Black Shadow: That's her life dream. All she wants is a human to actually love, and this Leon might be the one; she usually takes males lives by screwing them to death. This one might be of some service. We will prep him a proper abode.

Chris: What?!

Anonymous: {feeling on his chest still riding on him} Let me nurture this one. {eyes goes red; burns his clothes off for that snake to go up her; moans excitedly}

Leon: Time out girl let's talk.

Anonymous: {stops dancing and Leon's massage, but was still connected} About what? {slides her hand across her head} My fine knight.

Leon: Why do like me so much? I barely know you.

Anonymous: Through Ada. There's so much about you that I greatly admire. I was in her soul the entire time, figuring out if your the impeccable man for me; and you are! {gets turn on and resumes her dancing and forces Leon to squeeze her tendered sides}

Leon: What?! How should I know you the woman of my dreams?!

Anonymous: You wrote about me in your notepad remember? "Nobody saw these remaining parasites except this purple chick deciding to travel the whole planet for the sake of boredom on this fateful day." And I was walking the planet to please my boredom. The mysterious question is how do you even know of my existence?

Leon: Blind writing okay?!

Anonymous: Be careful. Knowing certain things may result the death of the world. You brought us here, you want us to burn this universe and have you to watch it in a nice theater.

Chris: Leon what the fuck!

Leon: Nigga she's lying!

Chris: JUST STOP WRITING SHIT THAT YOUR NOISY ASS LEARNED OKAY!

Dark Black Shadow: We know what your thinking. We're not despotic tyrants, we're merely a vestige that requires an eye to summon our rule. Leon, you're that eye that summons us fancy.

Anonymous puts two fingers on her forehead and inhales some of his scent.

Chris: So, if any have little knowledge or mistakenly come across some modicum evidence of you freaks, you burn down their world. What the fuck.

Dark Black Shadow: Burn it to keep our appearances hidden. The last thing we want is every baleful piece of trash to pray to us for help and guidance; it's forbidden in our golden rules. We shall not help a pour soul for if identity is spotted, the world shall reap for their implacable visibility.

Leon: That's evil to the fullest! You kill the universe, because a person saw or make rumors about you. That's fucked up. Oh shit! {feels something rolling up} NO! STOP HUMPING PLEASE!

Anonymous: {having the same feeling} OH YEAH! I FEEL A CUM COMING IN BABY! {a hand of hers moves to the air slowly becoming skeletal} When you squirt, you will be mine for eternity. {pink and purple takes over her eyes} You won't be able to vacillate your feelings for me; I'll be very please to nurture every piece of you.

Leon: That hand, is that?

Anonymous: The hand of death. What ever it touches decays here to our home, you know, Hell. I really want you with me so please, {dances on him like she's racing for first} CUM IN ME! WE WILL HAVE KIDS AND WE'LL STAY TOGETHER! UUUUUH! FOR DIVINE ETERNITY OOOOOOH!

Leon: CHRIS HEEEELP!

Chris: Nigga I'm fucking stuck!

Dark Black Shadow: Emotions are evolving greatly within her. You are her special one and you will be with her for eternity. You will become, our impalpable warrior of the century.

Chris: ENOUGH!

Dark Black Shadow: You Chris, you better repent before I get you.

Chris: For what?!

Dark Black Shadow: You merely perish your long close partner Jill.

Chris: You FUCKING LIE! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!

Dark Black Shadow: Very well. Lacking belief. {snaps his fingers to reveal her decayed body in the sky water} She committed suicide because you broke, her heart to atom size particles. You shall perish for your sins. {Rips his skeletal hand and hurls it at Chris's heart}

Leon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Chris: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! {it pierces in and takes his heart; he instantly dies and melts into the land}

Leon: CHRRRRRRRRRRRRIS! _There goes my op-buddy. Fucking devils!_

Dark Black Shadow: {his bloody hand cleans itself and attaches itself back in place} See what happens to sinners Leon, you perish and become an eternal resident here, never to see Heaven. But you, if she kills you, you will become me; a new god of evil. You will be my heir. You will please us both.

Leon: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Anonymous: He's exceeding his time. He's getting more feeble as we speak. Our home needs a man that will keep evil flowing in our world. And that's you; you the impeccable man for this.

Leon: Bullshit! You people are making trivial bullshit! You two are the got-damn devils! You fucks tell lies for a living.

Dark Black Shadow: I'd expect you to be such a savant; one way or another, you will stay here for eternity.

Anonymous: {critically excited} YEAAAAAAAAAAS! {slowly moves her death hand towards his heart}

Leon: {about to blast some in} OH SHIT! SOMEBODY HELP! I'M NOT READY FOR KIDS YET!

He was the verge of entering his eternal abode, but this very sharp metal arrow shoots from nowhere and crumbles her hand to fragments.

Anonymous: {looking at her generation of her hand} That fucking female gypsy.

Ada: {appearing from the colors} Back off my man you molester!

Anonymous: Why do you refuse your death?! He lost his interest do you not understand?!

Ada: Bitch go fuck! You're hopping on him to give pleasure, that don't mean he'll forget!

Dark Black Shadow: {gradually dying} Take him, n-now!

Anonymous immediately turns her regenerated hand into death, just for another arrow to claim it off.

Anonymous: FUCK! You starting to become an inconvenience.

Ada: Get, off, my, man!

Leon: Ada go away!

Ada: We serious? You want all of us to leave?

Everybody rouse from rainbow traffic.

Anonymous: {eyes widening not believing this is real} Impossible!

Leon: No way.

Helena: {in Ada's ear} You owe me a rematch trick.

Ada: Anytime redneck.

Helena: We can do this right now.

Ada: Not now chill.

Agent: Bring it omni-fucks!

HUNK: Denim jeans wearing porn star fuckers!

Sheva: Stop saying random shit. I heard enough of that from those fucks.

Anonymous: {gets off of Leon glaring at everyone; especially Ada} What did you do to them?

Agent & HUNK: {glances at each other than at her} We sunk the boat with those niggas in it!

Dark Black Shadow: I-impossible. {melts to his death}

Anonymous: {concusses all over than engulfs herself in inferno flames} NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! {spreads her arms and grows out her x-blades from her palms} You foiled my original man. You foiled my LIFE! Now Leon will never be my man. DIE YOU WORM! {fire leaves her and she rushes at the group for blood and changes colors like a chameleon}

Everybody disperses like a group of roaches. The inferno queen concentrates solely on Ada.

HUNK: Hey naked. {shoots at her} Eat some lead!

Agent: Rainbow devil-big-dick-bitch die! {assist his partner}

Anonymous: {bullets going through her like a ghost} Nothing can end me. No pathetic organ shall confront evil and prevail. No one shall ruin a goddess's dream!

Sheva: They just go through her like fucking paper!

Helena: Let's get physical then.

Leon: Stop this madness! Let's talk this out!

Ada: I don't think this bitch want's to talk!

Anonymous: What's there to chat about?! You ruined my dreams you distinctive female!

Ada: Bitch you know we had one hell of a chemistry! You, fucked, me!

Anonymous: {absorbs her blades back in her} And you returned the favor by killing my man!

Ada: HE WAS ALREADY DEAD!

Anonymous: ENOUGH! {moves at the speed of light, attacking and scratching everyone except Leon} You think you all can defeat me? Tah, don't make me shake in mirth.

Ada: It's like fucking with Wesker. Impossible to touch.

Helena: Gay. Fight fair!

Leon: Stop hurting them!

Anonymous: You're now a useless dry man. Thank this excuse of existence. {zips to Ada and unleashes her furious rage all over her}

Agent: {having a difficult time aiming} DAAAAAAMN! Can you keep up bra?

HUNK: {just gives up and throws his machine gun} I don't see shit.

Sheva: {digging in her pockets} Oh god. Please tell me I have that serum. I fucked up Wesker and this is merely a female retry.

Helena: Hang it up. We can't harm this matrix bitch.

Anonymous: {chocking life from Ada; eyes rolled all the way back} I shall thank you. Your death will bring me one beatific smile; not my dreams you "FUCK!"

Leon: There must be a way to fulfill your dreams!

Anonymous: You really care?! {grows an x-blade and puts it near her victim's neck} There's nothing you can do.

Leon: Yes huh! I can just stay here and starve to death. Make you happy until my death!

Anonymous: {black tears rain from her closed eyes} That's so sweet. Too bad it's futile.

Leon: I don't believe that! That black tyrant said you murder people by fucking them right?

Anonymous: And?

Leon: I didn't die. How can you even die by having sex huh?

Anonymous: You don't know? Behold the preachment. It's simple really, I can inject every element you can think of into you.

Leon: Like fire, ice and all that?

Anonymous: Exactly. Every male I encountered died by so but, I also look into their soul; which tells me if they're the one and if they are, they shall become my man but it's too late because of this excreted waste! {preps her blade for decapitation}

Leon: HOLD ON! Why do that dude have to be alive for you to be my woman?!

Anonymous: He's the main god. The primary ruler of our beautiful home. He perish, due to his lack of acting too evil and performing delightful actions to please what? These loathsome fucks like this?! {eyes go all black and suffocates Ada even more} He always was a soft fella I foully fell in love with. This lamentable decision I made can't even answer to this. A soft fuck running Hell? What kind of shit is that?!

Leon: Yeah that sounds interesting, but how I'm gonna be your man now?! Never thought I'll meet a real woman in my life and you're a real woman so how we gonna do this?

Her chameleon adaptations leaves her normal with dark water rushing down her. The death blade goes back in her palm and she releases Ada. Her heart glows bright, flapping it's pink demon wings like it won something that it will never forget.

Anonymous: {moving slowly to him} Y-you're serious? You can't make evil smile but today, that's b-b-broken! {death hand forms and exultantly comes for his heart, but a magnum gun goes off and prevents pauses death} What was that? {feels her chest and blood came from it; stares at her fractured heart melting in flames} Wh-wh-what? Impossible! {glares at everything and spots this smoke steaming from the gun that did her in}

Helena: {holding the gun} You're not killing my rival. Only "I," can do that with your black head ass!

Anonymous: {not believing she loss to humans} I was fooled. Fooled enough to reveal my weak spot...for DEATH!

Leon: {goes to Ada's aid} Don't overestimate us. You will fail every time.

Ada: {lying in her blood} L-Leon.

Anonymous: You SEDUCED ME! I'M THE QUEEN OF SEDUCING YOU TWIT!

Leon: {kneels down and picks her half way up} And you fell for it.

Anonymous: You are the one! I saw something that I really admire about you but you killed your future and your orthodox missus.

Colors fade away; making it all black.

Sheva: Naked ass bitch!

Helena: Blondie find some clothes!

Leon: I don't see none!

Helena: Well get off your ass and look!

Leon: Now is not the time for this bullshit!

Helena: Okay damn. Stop before you hurt yourself and get something that will stay in you forever like the black plague.

Anonymous: Jesters. That's all you humans are. Just amazing jesters. I fell for your seductive joke Leon. I should have listened to my gut, but denied it's doubt about you. The gut reaction is always right and you should never turn it down.

HUNK, Agent, Sheva, & Helena: Thanks for the tip now die.

Helena: Just fucking go to sleep!

Sheva: We played you in your own game now leave!

HUNK: We beat your, ass. TEN TIMES IN CHESS!

Agent: Get 'er!

Anonymous: {smiling at them falling to her slumber of a millennium} You all won this one. We're impressed. But we will return, and you will all perish. {closes her eyes and buns to ash}

Ada: {barely can talk} Y-your naked.

Leon: Yeah I know but, look at you though. You're a bloody mountain!

Ada: All f-for you.

Leon: Don't say that. We all make baleful choices.

Ada: I-I'm sorry.

Leon: Please stop talking. Let your pain heal.

Agent: Well I'm guess we're done here. Let's go bra. {turns around for a walk}

HUNK: Yea nigga I hear ya. This day can't get any better ya know.

Helena: HOLD IT you ninja turtle retards! {waits until they both turns to her} Let me tell you dumbos something. You both did a swell job today.

HUNK: Lie.

Helena: No I mean it. You did the impossible. You saw the invisible vortex when on the verge of death. You two did this. {presents Leon and Ada being intimate} You saved the world and with that, I'm promoting you two to be president's security.

Agent: {doubting, but exultant} You joking right? This can't be real, man it can't be.  
HUNK: Oh shit! My dream position yo! My dream position!

Helena: That's right. You guys are getting the big bucks and please, enjoy your long well merit vacation. {gives them some thousand dollar bills}

HUNK: {looks at Agent, then Helena} OH MAN! YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME! YOU MAY BE OFF FROM SOCIETY'S PERSPECTIVE, BUT YOU'RE KOOL IN MY SHIT!  
Agent: {looks at HUNK, then bear hugs Helena} YO YOU A GOOD CAPTAIN THE WORLD HAS TO OFFER! YOU'RE MEAN AND RACIST AS FUCK, BUT A GOOD CAPTAIN NONETHELESS!  
Helena: Okay okay fuck! Didn't mean to make you too gay. Get off of me before I change my mind. {sees Sheva giggling} This ain't funny! Unless he's white, I might have some sort of foreign contaminant all over me!

They run off jumping and shouting victoriously.

Helena: Well, I guess Chris will never find out about us huh? {wraps her arm around Sheva}

Sheva: {lays her head on Helena's pillow} Yeah I really wanted to tell him but. Shit he's dead so fuck it.

Leon: NASTY! FUCKING NASTY!

Ada: SIN! AND DEEP IN THAT SHIT TOO!

Sheva: Hey, guys and their bullshit can alter sex so back off.

Helena: And you owe me a rematch bitch!

Ada: We can go right now!

Leon: We're doing nothing. {to Helena} Keep walking! {to Ada} Keep healing!

Helena: You're too weak at the moment and your gay lover is one shitty ass spoiler. Until you get your health back and this queer's nowhere to be seen, you will lose, miserably.

Leon: Call me happy one more time! {mimicking her voice with a country mix} Yur red neck!

Sheva: {stops Helena from doing something drastic} Man that's why I'm your woman. To calm your Bull Conner ass down.

Helena: Yeah, I do go a little to far. Let's get out of here. It's too black and I'm surrounded by chop sticks loving Asians.

Sheva sighs and they leave.

Leon: {scoops Ada up} We need to leave too.

Ada: Is it over?

Leon: Gods don't die. They'll return. Just not for some years I hope.

Ada: I knew that lady-caveman was a butch.

Leon: And she got one hot chick. I know she's proud of herself.

Ada: Yeah, she is a sight to see huh.

Leon: No drama.

Ada: I'm agreeing! What, I can't do that? {feels his chest} With your temple.

Leon: I already got fucked.

Ada: But I can make it right sexy.

Leon: After you heal up. She tore you ass up pretty badly.

Ada: But I'm fine.

Leon: Please!

Ada: Okay shit! It won't feel right anyway.

Leon: Thank you for understanding.

Ada: Well I'm horny so hurry up!

They talk their way out the empty universe and after a few hours in the hospital, they spend a night in a luxurious hotel and expresses their sexual feelings they highly have for each other.

* * *

Author: And everybody lives happily ever after. Everybody's free from my dramatize head which is a fucking shame.

Narrator: {banging at my door} You want me back yo? Man I feel like an ass just quitted like I did cuz.

Author: Man you're too late. The story's been told and I'm closing up and calling it a day before I write another gig that my insane brain can come up with.

Narrator: Yea but you left out on some stuff so, can I be hired again so I can bring out some hidden licks?

Author: Yeah, this was a bit rushed, was it not?

Narrator: Yea. Very fast like that American flag colored hedgehog. I'll be back tomorrow and complete dis yo you dig?! {runs off again, in a very faggot manner}

Author: Well Folks, as you usually know, my colliding creations are one-shots but for this one, this will be a two chapter deal, but it's an optional trip which means the road ends here; no more traveling! Get off the bus it just ran out of gas! So those that want an encore, stay tuned for "F.E.A.S!" Which stands for "Forgotten, Extended, Alternate Scenes!" It will accord the story some sense but until then, have a wonderful day. {notices the camera man's still there} Or you can help me fill this thing up since you have nothing to do.

Camera man shakes his head and walks off.

Author: Oh that's how you gonna be?! I don't pay you to leave and view you exiting, I pay you to keep an eye on my ass! You know what, Go find your ass and glue it back tight! Block head for children mother fuck–man go teach the children as a matter of fact, "educate" them!

_All joking aside, I really hope you __all had __a ball._


	2. F-E-A-S

**Welcome to Forgotten, Extended, Alternate, Scenes!**

These scene you're about to espy didn't make it to the real deal, but it shall render it some sense. With that said, go behind the ship and learn some secrets. No I take that back, dive in the sky water!

* * *

**Forgotten Scene 1: Ass Appeasement**

This was way before anything happened. Let's take this a month back before the encounter of those peculiar pirates and tyrants. It was merely a peaceful walk in nature, just peaceful and beautiful, but when eyes come in contact with candy, anything can happen.

Chris: {checking out Jill's rounds coated in khakis} Good God you can make somebody. Wroo she needs this. {begins to perform freakish acts}

Leon: {ogling at something nice and round} Nice workout. Girl walking it bra. {humps with his sexual speech} Work, that, ass! {begins his own sexual sensations}

Chris: WORK!

Leon: Clean up woman! She's makin' it easy, for a clean up woman, to get that lovin', un-huh.

When Jill and Ada's turns to them, they freeze themselves solid.

Ada: What is wrong with y'all?!

Jill: What the fuck Chris! We all need this walk, not this ghetto embarrassment.

When they show their backs, freak buddies resumes their ass appeasement.

Leon: {positioned his upper body like he's driving a car with the low's freaking out the air} Twenty thousand years of funk!

Chris: {like he's riding a horse, containing his horny nature} Let's go all over the world baby. My cupcake let's a go!

Again stares drives in on them, and again they retreat in ice.

Ada: {nodding her head} Okay I see y'all game. {turns her back}

Jill: Nasty fucks y'all serious?! {turns and stomps off}

Leon: Want that {freezes when eyes hit him; three seconds later} leftover swag! {eyes hits him}  
Chris: Water walkin' {freezes with his partner} with oil pack stank- {eyes hits him; when they left} –ka walk! WALK ROUND!

Ada: Time to end this. {accosts Leon; she winds up going the opposite and takes a spank in the rear} We're in fucking public you horny python!

Chris: {freak running to Jill} Physical physics! TEACH THE CHIL-REN!

Leon: C'mere! {his rooster takes heavy damage} UHHHHHHHHHHHHH! POWER OF LEGS!  
Ada: {rushes her leg behind her} GET OFF THE HEAT! FREEZE THE BOTH OF Y'ALL!

Chris screams from the forest; scaring the birds free from trees.

Ada: You will get this; just not now okay? Now get your doggy ass up and walk.

Jill: {within the forest} FUCKING RAPIST! GET UP YOU BLACK ROTTWEILER!

Ada: RACIST!

Jill: Vietnam looking woman, now is not the time to set up sticks for American tourist!

Ada: Rich rise bitch!

Leon: Fuck woman. Them fucking heels are like knives damn!

Chris: MY NUTS!

Leon: {heat returns to him} We're just friennn. {freak dances nature} "Do you wanna be dirty girl? Come on."

Chris: {heat reclaims him} "You, you got what I neeeeeeed! But you say he just a friend! You say he just a friend—OHHHH BABY!..."

Ada: *sigh* I give up.

Jill: WHAT THE FUCK!

**Alternate**** Scene 2: Mirror Prophecy**

J'avo, Majini & Ganado: "{religiously cursed} They want all of us. They want all of us. {repeat themselves slopping their out the dark catacomb}"

Ada: What is wrong with them? That don't matter let's screw! {dives at Leon's chest}

Leon: {tackled down} LOOK AT ALL OF THIS WOMAN! THAT'S TOO MUCH WOMAN NOW!

Jill: {wrapped in Chris arms} I know this Vietnamese didn't attack an American.

Chris: {loving his viral possession} C'mon Jill end that shit.

Meanwhile outside the ship...

J'avo, Majini & Ganado: {appearing in a line} They want all of us. They want all of us. {lines converts to side by side with Majini being the center of attention}

Helena: {gathers disgust} More foreign affairs? Great; like blackanese wasn't enough.

Sheva: I'm right here Helena.

Helena: I'm talking about that Chinese bitch from Raccoon City!

The trio develops wide unbelievable eyes.

Ganada: YO! Them females are gay!

J'avo: They in lesbian love Gan!

Majini: They all about those jeans too!

Helena: WHAT YOU PEOPLE KNOW?!

Majini: YO' WHO GAY?!

J'avo: FLEX! JUST GO ON AND FLEX!

Ganado: YOU BOTH DIG DICKLESS PUSSIES!

Helena: You fucking foreigners are noisy like the United States! Getting into everyone's business!

Sheva: Y'all some fucking LIERS!

J'avo: YOU FOUL! JUST FOUL!  
Majini: Don't be foul from the truth!

Anonymous: {entertained from this} King, behold immigrant drama!

Dark Black Shadow: Where's our residential heroes?

Anonymous: Well intercourse is not qualified here.

Dark Black Shadow: We don't need this world! Constant sex makes snow whiter and plays the role of kudzu. {extends his hand to his queen} Let's rid this world together.

As soon as her hand locks in contact, flames devours the entire world. Resident Evil is no more...

**Forgotten Scene 3: ****Carla?**

Leon hammers J'avo's stomach into submission.

Leon: {every word jams into his enemy's torso} FREE, MY, WOMAN, {uppercuts the mask off} NOW!

J'avo: OW! FUCK! YEAOW! {launches vertically from the uppercut}OKAAAAAAAY! FREE THEM BITCHES!

Chris: {hurls Majini between the bars} Fucking asshole!

Majini: {head stuck deep in them} HELLLP!

Ada: Ewww.

Jill: Show him your hairs. The darker the berry, the sweeter the juice right?

Ada: Nasty whore, you can suck him.

Ganado: {retreating} Que puta se han ido casas!

Chris: {Blasts the cowards head off} Now you can run.

Leon: {scouring J'avo for the key} WHERE'S THE SHIT! FREE MY WOMAN!

Ada: HE WANTS ME!

Jill: I would think twice before gathering some black infection from this ewe. {receives an unexpected boot in the fore head} Your ass is lucky!

J'avo: RAPE! MOLESTER! PEDOPHILE!

Leon: {snatches the key and puts annoyance to sleep with it} Got it!

Chris: Let's get out of here.

Carla: {yawning from the dark} Hey can you people quiet down? Shit I got a long ass day in a few hours. What time is it?

Ada: Carla?

Carla: Hey that sounds like me. Ada?! {appears out the dark} Leon, Chris?! We having a reunion?!

Ada: Um, No. We're getting the hell out of here.

Carla: {never saw Jill in her life} Bitch who you?!

Jill: Now we got twins. This is so Asian.

Ada: {punches her mouth in and locks it in a sharp yank} If you say something else, you will surely die. {shoves it off}

Carla: YEAH BITCH GET HER! SLUT YOU DON'T KNOW ME!

Leon: Can y'all calm down?! Please?

Carla: {walking around and checking out Leon like she's a horny orbit around a planet} Man you get sexier as life pass by. Wanna fuck?

Ada: Bitch you better BACK THE FUCK UP!

Carla: I'M MAKING YOUR ASS HAPPY! I'm YOU!

Ada: NO THE FUCK YOU AIN'T!  
Carla: SAME FACE AND ALL!  
Ada: AND?! You old George of a jungle ass bitch.

Leon: Man I don't know who's Ada now.

Ada: DUMBASS LOOK AT THE CLOTHES!

Leon: {ogling at Carla's legs} This one got legs!

Ada: You mentally challenged ass really?!

Carla: Ha! {warps her arms around his neck} It's official!

Leon: {nabs her arms} Can't say that just yet. {tosses the key at Chris} Free them.

Chris: This is some good shit. Will do.

Carla: {slowly raising her leg up to his shoulders} Well, want this leg?

Ada: THIS WHORE!

Leon: {shoves her to the floor} I will not, dig in an imposter! The Ada I know don't flex like that!

Carla: {buttock collides in a sharp pin needle; which she instantly hops from} Damn man my ass! You said I got legs!

Leon: Well she do too!

Ada: CHRIS HURRY! I'm about to murder this bitch!

Chris: {taking his time} This shit is hard.

Jill: Negros taught these people well.

Ada: Honey wanna be first to fell my wrath?!

Jill: Nah, I'm just saying though, you skiddy Asians hanged out with n-{mouth gets roasted by Ada's unexpected fist}

Ada: {now seizing air from Jill} Chris, you're taking your sweet ass time. Well I got this...{hurls Jill at the gate} MOVE!

Chris: {rolling out of dodge} DAAAAAAAAAMN!

Jill smashes freedom and sacrifices her conscious.

Leon: {seeing red} No Ada, no. I know you, she ain't worth hell.

Carla: {rushes up with glares at herself} No, bring your ass on!

Ada: {storming at her} Yeah bitch want my man?!

Carla: He been tapped this!

Ada: EXCUSE ME?!

Carla: Trick he's just calling back for more!

Leon: {shakes a mad finger at Carla} YOU FUCKING LIE!

Anonymous: {limping in the area} What's with all that noise?

Chris: {eyes instantly giggles} OH SHIT! Leon, it's Unknown from Tekken!

Leon: Sho is.

Anonymous: Yes but I'm utterly different.

Chris: You know Jun?

Anonymous: I am no part of Namco! I'm Dry Black's masterpiece.

Chris and Leon blankly stare at each other.

Chris: Who that?

Leon: Shit I don't know.

Anonymous: {seeing the war of Adas storming behind Leon} You should save your special one from danger. You either ignoring them or you're deaf.

Leon: {reluctantly turns} Shit this woman bra. {frantically runs in} NOOOO ADA!

You hear a bone crack.

Carla: YEAOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Ada: And the dumb thing is, you saw that coming!

Leon: Ada what the fuck!

Ada: She did that to herself.

Chris: You really don't know Jun?

Anonymous gives him this glare. Then her eyes engulfs in flames.

Chris: {moving back} I'm just asking girl.

Anonymous: I'm an edit creation from scratch! No more!

Chris: Where's the tattoo and shit!

Anonymous: {presents her palm; a keyhole appears} You're so damn persistent. Do "she," have this? {keyhole light up in pure white and blasts out a purple acid projectile. Then an x-blade screeches out} Only I own godly powers. I'm the divine immortal of all!

Chris: Man you played Kingdom Hearts too?! Yoooo, you the bitch of bitches man!

The gooey projectile morphs into Jun; in her red outfit.

Chris: Yoo, you can make people?! {ponders about things}

Anonymous: {predicting him} You better not!

Chris: Can you make Aqua from Kingdom hearts?

Anonymous: No. {limps towards Leon and trouble} Nurture my leg first!

Chris: {blankly gawking at her} What is that?!

Anonymous: Jun, enjoy yourself.

Jun: Shall do.

Chris: Girl you sexy as fuck! You know that right?

Carla: {dragging Ada's hair all over the place} Yeah bitch! What now!

Ada: {struggling} You fucker! I just got this shit done!

Carla: Jack my fine nails! Little bitch. {slams her head in her knee then backhands}

Leon & Chris: {Chris holding Jun} SHIIIIIIIIT!

Jun: Do this place have a shower room? {seductively drags him out the scene} I like wet sex.

Leon: {not aware Anonymous was close to him} Ohhhhh snap Chris.

Chris: Yea boy. Sexiest woman in history wants me! I'm blessed!

Anonymous: _So you say. _{feels Leon's eyes on her} What?

Leon: Who are you really?

Anonymous: Anonymous. A goddess with divine powers for all conquers! Tonight, this universe will become a part of this realm called Hell!

Leon: {Squeezes her neck and gets in her face} NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anonymous blows a minty breath at him; thus blows him to the ground.

Anonymous: Brush your teeth. Enough of chowing down on produced waste.

Leon: {forcefully shoves her off, but barely moves her and his hands were illegally on milk} Stank Playstation ass bitch!

Anonymous: {eyes go pink} So soon. {mesmerizing him down} So pathetic. So easy to command. {gets on him} You're an interesting guy with intellect of a dinosaur. You're qualified to, get this. {makes her emotions take control}

Ada: {constantly smacking Carla's heated cheek} GO, FIND, SOME, ONE, {last blow knocks her silly} ELSE! Now, Leon. {sees yet another woman going for her man} OH HELL NO!

Anonymous: {sends a gust of wind at her} WAIT! {turns back to Leon reclaiming her crazy side} Your turn.

Leon: {in normalcy} Get off!

Anonymous: _So your quick huh? _You pushed me! In the wrong spot.

Dark Black Shadow: {appears as Aqua's shadow} Honey you healed yet? You know no human can't play marriage! All they want is sex and no responsibility when them little brats generate!

Anonymous: He shot my tits!

Ada: Who you black shadow?!

Dark Black Shadow: {grins} You know me. {shoots dark light into her brain; thus closes her eyes} Now, you're a dependent soul. Your sex is now altered. You will no longer have the ability for human development of another. You're a human, NO MORE!

Ada: {reveals her purple pupils}...{scans herself} What the fuck, did you do?! What kind of mind game shit is that?! {brings a mirror out to see herself} Purple eyes?! PORN LOVING MOTHER FUCKER! YOU "FOUL!"

Dark Black Shadow: It didn't "succeed?!"

Anonymous: You lack the enzyme. I always told you to put some force in possession!

Leon: Bitch get off!

Dark Black Shadow: Well who's the divine queen? You failed me also. That man, slip out of your possession!

Anonymous: That's not your concern.

Ada: Can you people please take that outside?

Dark Black Shadow: {slowly storming out} BRING YOUR ASS!

Anonymous: {gets off of Leon and limps off too} NIGGA YOU BETTER CLOSE THAT! Moon the wrong person and you shall burn!

Dark Black Shadow: You the whore around here showing the world a lot of nothing!

Anonymous: And you have nothing to deliver!

Ada: {kneels behind Leon and massages his shoulders} Those damned souls.

Leon: Yeah, they're pretty fucked up.

Pleasure within the darkness arouses.

Jun's Voice: *moans* Want some strawberries to march in captain?!

Chris Voice: MAN DAT'S SOME GOOD SHIT NO LIIIIIIIIE!

Ada: Is that Chris? Are they?  
Leon: Yeah baby, they're fucking.

Ada: Okay then. You see what that freak did to my eyes?!

Leon: Yep, made 'em purple. Now you're more sweet.

Ada: Oh Leon.

Carla, deep in her losing slumber, faces a nightmare.

**Extended Scene 4: Boat Bout**

"Agent: Man I should've joined the Mercenaries instead of this. I don't get paid enough for this bull."

Militia: {ogling at Helena} Easy access!

Majini: {shoving through he crowd} MAKE WAY! ASIAN'S MINE!

J'avo: {thwarts him} Lil' Bungalow hold your ass. Red bitch's mine.

Ganado: Man I want white bitch. Got "big" jugs of milk!

Sheva: Uh, excuse me?! I know you nasty freaks ain't serious.

Black Los Illuminado: What's to them?!

Militia: Dispose of these roaches first, then we fuck 'em! Now HAVE AT THEM!

The crowd rages at them.

Agent: {beckons with the knife} Come on bitches come on.

HUNK: {loads his gun up} Ho down at sundown nigga!

Sheva: _These women better wake the __h__ell up. _Ninjas take them!

HUNK: {blasts away} KUMAAAAAH!

Tribal Majini: {evading every bullet} Tiki-lee-ah!

HUNK: Fucking ninja turtle.

Soldier Majini: {taunts Shava} Come on baby. Come on.

Sheva: Nigga you better back the hell up.

Helena: My damn nose. REALLY ASIAN! Go back to Korea. {hears freaking laughter coming to her} What kind of shit?

Ganado: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Majini: C'mon Chinese wake up for daddy.

Helena: Foreigners in heat. That's the last thing on my got-damn list!

Ada moans up.

Helena: Get the hell off me!

Ada: Wh-what?

J'avo: Let's make babies! Chilren!

Soldier Majini: {runs by them} Oh shit! Oh shit! {repeats himself as he survive the she devil's chase}

Sheva: {charging after him} FUCKING ASS! LIKE TO TAP SHIT?!

Soldier Majini: ASS JUICY GAL!

Sheva: NIGGA GO TO HELL!

Militia: {in a knife fight with agent} FOOL! Dare to challenge me?!

Agent: Nigga is you dumb?! {gets hammered by an elbow} Okay Shawn Michales.

Everyone else suppress war and watches everyone else like they're in a theater.

HUNK: {draining his whiskey} B-button!

Black Los Illuminado: {gets high on airheads} Love that game-cube.

Tribal Majini: {jacks a pole} PO-LE-PO-LEEEEE!

Red Los Illuminado: {sniffs cocaine} *cough, cough cough* Man, this some mooooooooo!

Black Los Illuminado: {performs a random act of craziness} "Man throws some D's on dat shit! Throws some D's on dat shit! Throws some D's on dat shit!"

HUNK: {looking at him} Man I drunk enough.

Red Los Illuminado: {like he's in a stuie making the world's greatest hit} Ain't, got, time, boy, ain't got no TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...{holds it out changing pitches}

HUNK: This man is gone boy.

Militia: {counter attacks Agent} You suck. This is a waste of my time.

Agent: This is what me and yo girl did last night. {rapes the floor} FUCKED, HER, GOOD!

Militia: Ass tryin' to be funny?! I don't dig girls!

Agent: Oh so we gay?

Ada: {slowly recovers} *groan* Leon, I'm coming.

Helena: {sleeps holds the sweet side of the Spanish infection} You finally up?

Majini: Le go.

J'avo: We're swag masters yo.

Ada: Where's Leon? I don't have time for this shit.

Helena: Chinese you don't have a choice! Them gods left your ass to die, with your man!

Soldier Majini's Voice: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Sheva's Voice: TAP SOMEONE ELSE! FUCKING PERV!

Black Los Illuminado: Do the stankin' leg!

Red Los Illuminado: STANK!

Tribal Majini: BALLE MO JABI! COME LA NOCHE!

Ada & Helena: {giving him intense blanks} What kind of shit?

Helena: {opponent succumbs to sleep} About time. {pushes him out} Nasty ass going after my facility.

Ada: Man go to church and find a saint.

Helena: You! Need to alter your head, black Asian think youre actually a nigger. Please, you're a flat ass Asian who's miserable and false.

Ada: We mad Snow White?

Helena: {rages after her} WANNA KNOW?!

Ada: {flees off} I don't have time for this! I can kick your ass and I beat you down twice!

Helena: Your dependency on that damn clover just ran out! You're dead this time bitch!

Majini: Don't hurt my woman man!

Militia: HEY, sorry fools, take out this human!

J'avo: Woman is more in my time, you jack him.

Militia: I KNOW THIS SSHHHHHHHIT! AIN'T, REAL!

Majini: Fine shit! {reluctantly aids} Snake ass bitch we got you.

J'avo: {don't want to either} Spoiled kid looking ass faggot.

Agent: PUSSY!

Militia: You can't fight! Maybe these panty lovers can be of decency. HURRY YOUR ASSES ON!

Majini: NIGGA WE COMIN'!

J'avo: You stank beaner!

Militia: {giving him a frightful glare} Say that racist shit in my face!

J'avo: {slowly moving back} Bring your ass then. {runs from his mistake} SHIT I'M JOKIN'!

Majini: A good oil one on one game. Lego!

Agent: "If you ain't no money then take yo broke, ass, home!"

Red & Black Los Illuminados: "You said if you ain't no money then take yo broke, ass, home!"

Majini: Like being "glamorous" niggas?

HUNK: Kiss his ass!

Agent: Nigga that's gay!

HUNK: What I said? I said kiss, his, ass!

Agent: {looks at him covered in a smoky coat} Man yo ass smelt too much air.

Red Los Illuminado: Man needs his oxygen!

Tribal Majini: Smoky li kitty! Stoop, in holdall staga!

Black Los Illuminado: His ass need some church! I will take you there! Take you there!

Meanwhile, the chase between Ada and Helena still rages on

Ada: Bitch calm the hell down!

Helena: PUSSY ASS BITCH FIGHT ME!

Militia: {stops his chase and gawks} Yeah boy. Work off that body.

J'avo: {stops to ogle too} Man, redness workin' it. You go girl!

Helena: Oh hell no!

Ada: Fucking pervs.

Militia: {seeing demons accosting him} Oh shit J'avo! {flees off} KILL THESE BITCHES!

J'avo: {ignores and flees off as well} BEANER YOU MUST BE OUT JO GOT-DAMN MIND!

Helena: {goes after them} Like to watch?! Then here comes a foreign mining!

Ada: {catches her breath} _It's About time. Yeah rip them pervs for me. Show them how much of a man you are!_

Sheva: {returning with bloody hands} Finally killed that fucking leprechaun!

Agent: {thrust the knife down his opponent's throat} You suck balls. {throws the fresh corpse's head off}

Black Los Illuminado: Hey Ms. Blackness, want some white power?

Sheva: Nigga go fuck a camel!

Red Los Illuminado: Bitch you look like one so c'mon over and get this!

Sheva: You fuckers are high.

Black Los Illuminado: LET'S FUCK!

Red Los Illuminado: Yo momma's pubic hairs made yo outfit! Hope yo ass know that!

Black Illiminado laughs real loud and crazy.

Sheva: That's funny huh? Dry ass preachers.

HUNK: She said dry bones! {laughs with supreme excitement}

Ada: Wroo. Now where's that purple bitch.

Sheva: Man that broad went to hyperspace.

Red Los Illuminado: Want to talk to the lost goddest huh? Blackness we got chu! Activate the boat! {engages himself in a religious prayer}

Black Los Illuminado: PAAAAAAHAHAAAAA! Man won't boat! {joins his leader}

Militia's Echoing Voice: MY DICK!

Helena's Voice: My girl will love this.

Ada: Did I really hear that?

Sheva disguises her uncontrollable smile.

Ada: _Okay. I hope my postulation's not true._

Agent: Her girl's smilin'!

HUNK: She got a real toy to play wit!

Tribal Majini: I be gettin' my boost til' I git wit!

A vortex slowly cracks the ship in half.

Red Los Illuminado: There ya go! She's in that raimbow beautay lass!  
Black Los Illuminado: YA TRICK! Booshy man in there too!

Tribal Majini: Flossy-flossy! GRAND YELLOW MAN JANI!

J'avo: {running out the dark opening} She didn't get me I'm free.

Ada: {launches an arrow at him; head gushes kool-aid all over} Now you're free.

Sheva: We need to go now! AGENT, HUNK, BRING YO ASSES!

Agent: {carrying his free of life partner} "If you ain't no money then take yo' broke, ass, home! You say If you ain't no money then take yo' broke, ass, home!"  
HUNK: "If you ain't no money then take yo' broke, ass, home!"

Helena: {returning with bloody hands} Okay. Now bitch, it's your time to be the devil's slave!

Ada: First of all, fix your face and around the corner. Second, we have bigger things to settle.

Helena: Jap fuck your headless chicken!

Ada: I'm not talking about him! Those two gods?! {receiving a blank stare from Helena} We slow?

Helena: Nigger don't talk to me like that! Bitch I graduated with a one point four nine gpa! WHAT!

Sheva: _Man you should've kept that to yourself._

Agent: {low voice to HUNK} Yo, our captain' is dumber than a got-damn turkey.

HUNK: {near mute back} She don't got no brains. All this big bird can do is hunt in the wild and perform barbaric acts. Shit she look like one.

Agent: Fucking Beowulf killed all the dinosaurs.

HUNK: Wiped out large games too.

Agent & HUNK: By her damn self!

Sheva: {heard their conversation} You two should be ashamed.

Ada: Yeah you're smart as hell. Fuck you then I got this. You, gon' ahead and play with your new toy! {hops in the vortex}

Helena: Korean you're not getting away that easily! {goes after her nemesis}

Sheva: *sigh* She's making friends. C'mon slow pokes hurry! {jumps in}

HUNK and Agent sings "Glamorous" all the way to the portal of another universe.

Black Los Illuminado: {smoking some pot} Man I miss them already.

Red Los Illuminado: {regaining reality} SHIT! We failed our masters! {notice the vortex} DID WE FUCKING OPEN THIS?! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Tribal Majini: MY TABLE!

Black Los Illuminado: Well let's join our bothers...AHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAH!

Red Los Illuminado: You cursed yourself with these sinful items!

Tribal Majini: MOJULAAAAAAAH! BILINATEEEE!

The ship sinks in their lives. Now, they cuddled up with Jill; long live the minors.

**Forgotten ****Alternate ****Scene ****5****: Carla? Again**

Op-brothers perishes the guards and frees their feminine sidekicks. Ada gives her "man" a lap dance.

Chris: No man already? We just freed these girls Leon.

Leon: She's my woman!

Ada: Yeah you tell him chocolate pie.

Jill: Fucking negros!

Ada: {rushes off of him} Chris you better get her! That racist bull said everything in the book to hurt me!

Leon: {press her belly button} Baby calm down.

Ada: {hanging on the presser's arm} She's lost. Miserable! She can't be helped!

Chris: I beg to differ.

Carla: {walking by fast; stops when she see's the crowd by the side} Hey, do one of y'all sell dime bags?

Chris: W-what?!

Carla: Dime bag! {scratches her neck frantically looking around her} You k-know, grass, powder, crack, in a bag for a little nothing.

Ada: Bitch move your ass on!

Jill: Oh dear, like one black chopstick isn't full of Chinese noodles.

Ada points a threatening finger at her.

Carla: My mother?!

Ada: Trash we can't help you! We don't have nothing you want! Now GO!

Leon: {walks to Carla with concern} Damn babe chill!

Ada: She's off Leon! I don't trust her!

Carla: Y-you got something? {a finger goes in her belly} Weirdo what?

Leon: You're don't have a nice body no more. You jacked yourself up with drugs! WHY?!

Carla: I LIKE CRACK! Crack takes me to Heaven! Crack makes me feel good. Crack is everything!

Jill: The story of a nigger.

Carla: {thrust a hard sharp palm at Jill's neck} Cracker I not that doped up! I know the difference between shit and piss! I still know what my mother went through to raised me by herself, I still know the kind of abuse she endured when my daddy came home from time to time, I STILL KNOW!

Leon & Chris: {when Jill's neck got hammered} DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!

Leon: Did that shit out of nowhere!

Chris: She's from Sonic's shit man!

Leon: No doubt. Nah bra, that's got-damn Dragon Ball Z!

Chris: ACE NIGGA!

Ada: My lord, I'm sorry.

Carla: Save it! I'm about to take y'all ass to church!

Chris: YEA GIRL GO!

Carla: I'm 'bout to go to CHURCH!

Leon: OHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAH!

_Dark Black Shadow: {in Carla's shadow} This shall be entertaining._

Carla: See you fucking females! Always like to hate and judge another!  
Chris: TELL 'EM!  
Leon: GET IM'!

Ada: Nigga shut up.

Carla: Bitch you!

Ada: I'M NOT TALKING TO YOUR SLUTTY ASS!

Carla: {balds her fists up} You will today.

Chris: {pops a fist up} Revern!

Ada: Let's not jump to conclusions.

Carla: You're too "protective!" No one, wants your fucking man okay! I don't know who's worst, this overprotective bitch or this racist hater.

Chris: {pops a fist up} Revern!

Ada: And you think you're so impeccable huh? You strung yourself on crack! BAD DECISION BITCH!

Chris: {pops a fist up} Revern!

Leon: {ludicrously} Man Chris, c'mon man.

Chris: Harrumph!

Carla: Bitch here your ass go misjudging me again! I was raised around slavery and baby with your attitude, you wouldn't last a damn day! {targets Jill; who's still chocking from the devastating blow} I deal with these kind of crackers everyday. Throwing baleful slurs out of spite and just for hell of it! "For the evulz" per se!

Chris: {wraps love behind her} THIS IS MY WOMAN NOW!

Carla: Nigga you better back the hell up!

Chris: Okay girl you run this.

Ada: We all got our shit! Yours may be deep in hell, but we all got our shit okay?! No matter the color, all, got, shit!

Carla: {waves her hand at Jill} Bore this cracker with that.

Anonymous: {bubbling out the floor} Amazing. Flames are burning our place sweetie.

Dark Black Shadow: {rising out her shadows} I see. Impressive.

Carla: May we help y'all? We're talking here.

Anonymous: Resume. Don't mind us.

Carla: Hell no. Demons go back to hell!

Dark Black Shadow: This is our home. You're interfering with our slumber.

Ada: You anesthetic fuckers.

Anonymous: Honey we didn't inflict harm, {smiles evilly at all} yet.

Carla: Shit I need a drink. {one forms in her hand} Dang I didn't have to travel ten miles.

Dark Black Shadow: We're merely jinns. Any wish requested, shall be granted.

Carla: Yeah, well y'all noisy genies then. Easing y'alls asses in the house like the Matrix.

Leon: Go find a lamp and sleep.

Anonymous: You may. {gas sneaks out of her palm and invades his space}

Leon: {fading off} He-he-heh. Yeah she can freak dance till this day. {fades in dream land}

Ada: Bitch only "I" can put my man to sleep!

Anonymous: Cow mend your ways.

Ada: "Cow?"

Anonymous: End your evolution of milk. He's not drinking anytime soon.

Carla: {stops Ada from going off} No this is extra. I got this.

Ada: You better get her.

Carla: What the fuck? Find some activities or something! GO AWAY THE BOTH OF YOU!

Dark Black Shadow: {eyes slowing glowing yellow} NOT! Until we recollect the past of one's precious life.

Chris: What's going on here?

Jill: {finally have the ability to speak} Too many black negros in here. It's too hot in here.

Anonymous: Amusing. You're be a fine maid, don't you think baby?

Dark Black Shadow: Indeed. For eternity, you will blowjob every black dick and please the cunt of all darkness. Include the anal.

Anonymous: {slowly walks to Jill} Beautiful. {hand decays to bones} Shall be cursed upon her now. {puts a soft finger on her forehead; instantly decaying flesh to fire} Done.  
Jill: You're a fake! Your putrid face shall stare at me no more! NO! NOOOO YOU'RE NASTY NIGGER NOO! {dying at the top of her lungs} AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! {decays to nothing}

Ada: Good. About time someone kills her.

Carla: {flicks a dime at Anonymous as a reward} You deserve some crack.

Dark Black Shadow: {invisible smoke summons itself and heads in Carla's direction} You merit more of life. {giving her sweet pleasure} You had a depressing time, pleasing oppression every second.

Carla: {receiving a high level of excitement} Man, this is some rare shit I never tried before. {didn't even know she was on the floor} Oh my this is some good shit.

Dark Black Shadow: You need a male that actually cares, someone who will hold you when you need it, say things that will render you back to peace, call you an exquisite woman and actually mean it not for intercourse, but to see you recover happiness.

Ada: A sleazy talker just like the devil. Don't trust him clone!

Carla: {has a drunken visage} What you care for?! Like you have my b-back. Where's my man hell? I wish for Michael Jackson! I like music and he got it like a boss so revive his ass! That's the only thing that really turns me on for sex. Shit I need it; PLAY SOME SLOW JAMZ OR SOMETHING! Body need a massage hell come touch this!

Anonymous: {grew pink eyes possessing Leon} Your dream is granted.

Leon: "Hello, is it me you're looking for?"

Carla: Richie bring your fine ass over here.

Ada: Bitch really? You know he's mine!

Anonymous: We, technically, he's still yours; if you're looking at it correctly.

Dark Black Shadow: That's you, you're with you him now.

Ada: Heh-heh-heh that's funny. Fuckers I'm not dumb! That's a fucking imposter and you both know it!

Dark Black Shadow: Now now.  
Anonymous: I'll handle her, woman on woman. Miss Ada, she's old enough to be your mother and she indeed, faced impossible odds that you, will never overcome.

Ada: Dumb bitch, I was around slavery too! I know what when down in those fucked up times! Shit I was assigned to rescue a runaway slave from a determined plantation.

Anonymous: Pleased to be bored by such rubbish. She, actually was trapped in workloads for a penny; even had a difficult time accomplishing that. You had it easy. {all Ada can do is glare} Pleased you learned something from this. Pathetic females, most degrading creatures in existence! Make me want to puke for pity's sake!

Ada: And you look like pubic hair. Go find your mother and reattach yourself back with her sisters.

Anonymous: You're degrading, disgusting foul brute! {targets her keyhole and curved nails at the insulter} PERISH!

Dark Black Shadow: {connects his palm with his wife's}Now let's not commit crimes we don't have to do.

Anonymous: You're below me anyway.

Ada: Fucking owl go hoot at Hooters.

The monstrous goddess roars forcefully in Ada's direction.

Ada: {cleans her ears} We mad?

Anonymous: {hair stretches up from lightning empowerment} If I was, you will be dead! No one shall breath if I'M, PISSED, THE FUCK, OFF!

Dark Black Shadow: We shall allow you all to live one last day before world's end. Enjoy it like it's your last.

Anonymous: See you all in hell. {glares at Ada for a long time} You really need to go now.

Ada: Bitch, anytime.

Anonymous: (wants to kill but can't) WHY DARKNESS?!

Dark Black Shadow: She will get hers my fine fountain of youth. Just be patient.

Anonymous: She need to perish NOW!

Dark Black Shadow: Come baby come. I know she didn't get the best of you. {sees her eyes burn dark red} Divine failure. Impossible.

Ada: Even gods fuck up some way.

Anonymous: It's imperative that you zip your dirty ass MOUTH!

Dark Black Shadow: You need a top refinement!

Anonymous: {dark tears rain down} This can't be. She did master my tolerance. You will rue braking me down like this. Burn my milk station down! Quell 'em dry! {morphs in bubbles and pops away}

Dark Black Shadow: Behold my woman. Fine masterpiece that only I possess. And her bosom are roses to the cheeks and clouds to the lips. I merit this for half the day. Enjoy your last day, Miss. Wong. {blends in darkness laughing maniacally}

Ada: You're done? {sees nothing but Chris deep in snorter} What? Leon? Fake Ada? What the hell we serious?!

Chris: {in his sleep} Revern.

**Alternate Scene 6: ****Ada Vs Helena Vs Foreign ****Affairs**

Helena: {cracking her fist} Chinese, you shall go now! You want fried rice?!

Ganado: YOU THINK I MIGHT CHEAT?! {receiving crazy glares from the ladies} HUH?!

J'avo: {licking lips for that juice} U Redu ovde je ono što mi gonna, mi gonna igra u posebnom utakmica. Mi gon' tap je govno od onih koji vrednuju.

Ganado: Oh yeah gran mujer necesita algunas manos casas.

Sheva: {glaring at the horny Majini} Nigga who you looking at?! Oct coke face tree.

Majini: {having fantasies for Sheva} Naam mtoto kuleta yo nyeusi pande zote punda juu ya zaidi ya hapa. Leo, yo shit itakuwa jammed katika nyumba yangu!

Sheva: This nigga can speak Chinese. We're not Asian! Mental ass faggot!

J'avo: Let's start this shit yo!

- Attempt 1 -

Helena: {chasing Ada down} Why we running? Fucking slave that's all you people know what to do. Run from the white folks.

Ada: Incredible Hulk stay the fuck away!

J'avo: {targeting Ada like a hawk} Yea baby, come closer.

Ganado: {gawking at the hunter} Big bucks big bucks let me holla at cha-holla at cha-holla at cha!

Sheva: Women these days.

Majini: {acting stealthy with hard ogles at destiny} _Wroo wee! Girl got an aaaaaaaaaaaass on "her!"_

J'avo: {itching} C'mon sexy get a little closer. {nabs Ada and gets in intense heat} UHHHHH YEAH TRICK!

Ada: {fighting for freedom} WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?!

Helena: Can this shit wait?!

Ganado: {smacks the gift and flees off} GOT THAT ASS HOMES I GOT, IT!

Helena: You sneaky bastard!

HUNK: What kind of mature shit...{looks around and spots Majini going for it} Hey fucker!

Majini: FUCK! {retreats}

HUNK: {charges after the ninja perv} Nah nigga c'mere!

Agent: {aids in} Punk bitch bring yo ass!

Majini: HOLY SHIT IT'S TWO OF THEM!

Ada: {Elbows out of chaos} Get, {scatters the hot dog} OFF!

J'avo: {finds a leg to play with} Baby work that PlayStation! Come on in the room!

Ada: {yanks off} You need major help! Nasty nigga!

Random screams comes from nowhere.

Agent: Nailed that little pimp.

HUNK: Sent his ass to church bro!

Helena: Hispanic ogre.

- Attempt 2 -

Ada takes a heated punch from Helena, which knocks her silly; a tooth flies free.

J'avo: {runs to help} BITCH back up! {slides to his 'girl'} She's mine!

Helena: Go away she's mine Japan!

J'avo: Not until I do this. {rips her shirt off and stores some milk in his horny hands; flees off a second later like he robbed something} OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!  
Ganado: "RUN FOREST RUN!"  
Majini: He got, milk!

Ada: {wraps arms around exposure} Nigga really?! Nasty cur.

Helena: You know you have a flat chest. You're an Asian so be proud!

Sheva: Op-agents dispose of this perv!

Agent: {initiates the request} Okay!

HUNK: Nasty trashcan!

Majini: {hurls a water balloon at Sheva and taps what ever exploded} I got some booty!

Sheva: It better be fucking {bucks} "worth!"

Majini: Girl c'mon, {flees} BRA! I SEE RED AND SHE'S BLACK!

Sheva: {rages} NO NIGGA SHIT JUST HIT THE FAN!

J'avo: C'mon fuckers fund a woman and please her man!

Ganado: Yea homies! {pops a balloon on Helena's breasts} Just not this one! {shoves her back by invading her space and runs off} SOFT MAN! SOFT AS FUCK!

Helena: I know damn well this beaner didn't! {tracks him down} C'MERE FUCKER! Not everyone can fit in the little car you know.

Ada: {sticks a leg out and J'avo's sack rams into it} You got balls to do some shit like this.  
J'avo: {shoots at the shy} OWWWWWWWWW FUCK!

HUNK: {chocks him from behind} Got ya nigga!

Agent: {aims his gun at the rear} Like sex? Then this is for you. {shoots a bullet all in his anal home}

J'avo screams to wake Heaven up.

Sheva: Now that's fucking up manhood right there! {feels something unusual; sends a hand to investigate} What kind of lump? {feels this thick thing} Oh fuck no. This nigga right here! {squeezes the rooster sack}

Majini: WROOOOOOOOO SHIT! {frantically strikes the smasher's back} GON' GIRL YOU WIN! {bullet destroys him} YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...{eternally screwed}

Sheva: Say hello to pussy. You got one now.

Helena: {can't catch him} Man this fucking bean stock! Crack head mother fucker.

Tribal Majini: Kum-bi-tl {hurls a spear at Helena} TAAAAAAAN!

Way off aim, it claims Ganado's head, ending his life.

Helena: Nigga want some chicken? {arrow goes in her shin} DAAAAAAAMN THIS ASIAN FUCKER!

Ada: Maybe you need to accompany Jill. Jump off if you must.

Helena: Man go fuck! Go fuck you fired rice loving faggot ass bitch; man face looking ass bitch! {goes off}

Ada: _Damn she's pretty talkative taking a stab like that._

Sheva: {contemplating at Helena not believing this} I don't get her sometimes.

Agent: Man she's Lady Macbeth no lie!

HUNK: Nigga she look like Jaw off of "Jaws" man!

Ada, Agent & Sheva: {blankly staring at HUNK} What kind of shit?

Ada: That don't make no kind of sense.

Agent: Fucking Terminator cuz!

HUNK: Lookin' like Tin Man from "The Wizard of Oz."

Helena: You toxic dick sucking fucks say one more offense!

HUNK: What cha gonna do?!

Agent: Megaman in panties looking ass bitch!

HUNK: Local ass mother fucker!

Agent: Momma can't make right babies bitch!

Helena: {blasts a load of lead at them} DANCE RETARDS DANCE! RETARDS IN FORMAL WEAR DO SOME FLIPS!

Agent: {hopping with hot feet} BITCH CHILL!

HUNK: {lead yanks a toe nail off} YOOOOOOOO! WHITE WOMAN WE SERIOUS!

Ada: This shit right here.

Red Los Illuminado: You people need some real church.

Militia: Fuck that git off my boat broads!

J'avo: My nuts evolved into a pussy. Let's call this closure.

Majini: At least I got some ice cream. But now, I can't plug shit up no more.

J'avo: {staring at the headless corpse} We lost our comrade. Them bitches got that prison security.

Majini: Nigga work on yo aim!

Tribal Majini: Fag you want yo momma?!

Majini: Nigga suck my dick!

**Forgotten**** Scene 7: Anabolic's Incentive****  
**

Leon: {squeezing J'avo's head} FREE OUR WOMEN!

J'avo: NO PLEASE! BRA STOP!

Leon: {clangs him in metal} FREE THEM NOW!  
J'avo: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Chris: SHUT THE HELL UP! YO BROTHERS, ARE GONE!

Ada: Can you niggas stop YELLING!

Jill: No one wants to see your panties Ada.

Ada: Take that cap off Mister.

J'avo: {head being shoves between the bars} COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Leon: FREE, OUR, LADIES!

J'avo: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Chris: MAN FUCK THIS! {yanks a gun out and lights him up until he couldn't shoot no more; then he hurls the gun at the bloody corpse}

Leon: YO! I had this!

Chris: It took too long bra!

Ada: You guys are barbarians.

Jill: And I wonder who taught them wild life.

Ada: Jill you funny, now fuck up! {cage opens up} Bitch get out.

Jill: You're rude and ungrateful! Negros seek freedom, so run on out and join Martin Luther King; he desperately needs you.

Ada: I know this bitch just. {unexpectedly goes around Jill's neck} Take your broke ass home!

Leon: {runs in to prevent death} ADA NO! {yanks Ada off Jill} She's not worth Hell!

Ada: {kicking the air wildly} SHE'S DEEP IN SIN! SHE CAN'T BE HELPED EVEN IF SHE NEEDS IT!

Jill: {coughing} I'm a proud American!

Ada: FUCK YOU!

Chris: Chill people!

This happy zombie comes before them in a royal dress that probably took the entire shop's fabric to make.

Gay Zombie: How you males doin'? Ain't we havin' a GAAAAAAAAY TIIIIIIME!

Ada & Leon: {intensely not realizing this} What kind of shit?

Chris: Man c'mon we serious?

Jill: Happy pimping is here. Awesome.

Chris: Man this guy watched too much Comedy Central.

Jill: BET Chris. {in Ada's direction} "Black, entertainment!"

Ada: {resumes her wild wrestling} THIS CRACKER ATE ENOUGH CRACKERS FOR TODAY!

Leon: Don't let her ignorance get under your skin!

Gay Zombie: Anyone sellin' them hota dogs? I'm goin' to Hooters on this dump!

Chris: Nigga swerve your gay ass on now!

Leon: Go back to United Kingdom man. Go help mirrors make gay movies.

Gay Zombie: I'm thirsty for your lust and hungry for that bust!

Ada: Fucking HOMO!

Gay Zombie: {signing on stage} I'm 'bout to, turn my shit on up-up-uuuuup! I'm 'bout to, turn my shit oh no-no-noooooooo!

Chris: Like Jake would say, "You're mental?"

Leon: Man this cave man is more than mentally challenged.

Licker: {summons in from the lady's song} Gangsta Bandana GOOCHY!

Bloodshot: {summoned in too, in a pink suit glittered with hearts} We're serious niggas! We got money!

Ada: Hell, no. We don't have time for this! {heads for the exit, dragging Leon with her} C'mon baby let's go!

Leon: Chris, good luck and protect your dick.

Licker: "You know why a dog licks his balls? Because they're salty!"

Bloodshot: "Black Gallangher! Black Gallangher bitch!" Dat's right niggas!

Gay Zombie: "GIGIDY-GIGIDY-GIGIDY-GOO!"

Licker & Bloodshot: {with Wednesday spasms} GIGIDY!

Jill: Chris, those Asians left us here to drown.

Chris: You handle the gay fuck.

Jill: Ha, ha ha! Please! I'm out this shitty cell.

All the exits converts light to darkness.

Jill: Black folks always get the good shit.

Licker: Yea boy. We got a racist feline on our hands.

Gay Zombie: My fine knights, dispose of that built male.

Bloodshot: Temple will be more active!

Chris: GAY!

Licker: Nigga you!

Bloodshot: Man before we dine on yo flesh, who you want to fuck?

Chris: Man get off my duck!

Licker: THIS AIN'T UP FOR NEGOTIATION! Lady, name the bitch NOW!

Chris: UP YOURS!

Licker: {extends the rooster} Wanna play basketball gay one?!

Bloodshot: Fuck my partner. {becomes a perv} I want yo girl bra.

Chris: She ain't Lady Zhen, so by all means, go on and bang that.

Bloodshot: YO! You play Dynasty TOO?!

Chris: Only played seven. Girl got a body yo.

Bloodshot: Yea she got a lot to show but my dream girl is Phoenix.

Licker: Man I want Deborah. Gray, already stripped, and hot as fuck! Got that high sexuality demeanor too! Hottest bitch in the world, you fuckers lack real taste!

Bloodshot: Nigga fix your mouth!

Chris: Man fuck a poodle!

Licker: Got yo mouth off that!

Chris: Man but some jeans!

Licker: Got any Luigi's?

Chris: Man, Phoenix? The world's in your hands.

Bloodshot: Man the world is safe. Fuck that bitch so good she'll stay sleep bra!

Jill: Hey perverts, take that shit to a minimum!

Gay Zombie: Yeah you nasty curs! I'm trying to kill here!

Chris, Licker & Bloodshot: Well kill shit!

Jill: I beg your pardon? Chris?

Bloodshot: The man said go hang yourself!

Licker: And buy some rubbers with crack instillation!

Chris: {laughing under his breath from Jill's flare at him}They said it not me.

Jill: Niggers are all around me!

Licker: Man that bitch need help.

Ada's Voice: OHHHH YEAH BABY KEEP GOING!

Leon's Voice: HOMESTRETCH YO!

Licker: Hey fuckers, turn that shit down!

Ada moans wild and loudly to disturb the requester.

Bloodshot: Man red woman is hot as fuck too. I'm gonna schedule a threesome.

Chris: Man where's Zhen Ji?

Anonymous: {appearing behind him; eyes golden and shining} Right here.

Bloodshot: YOOOOOOOO!

Licker sticks it's tongue out and howls like a wolf.

Chris: {focusing all on the small navel} Yea baby still got it.

Anonymous: What's so pleasing about this?

Licker: Man yo ass is weird as fuck! Man likes titties, ass and pussy! You go bunkers from a got-damn belly button you're challenged!

Bloodshot: You need major therapy yo.

Jill: I told you fuckers too...{sees this yellow eyed woman} Great. Another black haired Asian in the house. You black fuckers go seek this thing called "life!"

Anonymous: Yours just met an unfortunate ending. {points an index finger at Jill's heart and death takes it in an instant}

Gay Zombie: Damn I had her bitch!

Licker: Yo, she's Phoenix bra!

Bloodshot: Man how you do that?!

Anonymous: Natural abilities.

Chris: Bring your body over here!

Anonymous: Men go after women so you come to me. {beckons him; next thing you know, Chris head was wrapped in her arms} Now who's a good boy.

Licker: Man, she's Jean Grey no lie yo!

Anonymous: I'm more than her. I'm a goddess of all the universe!

Bloodshot: Can't doubt that man.

Anonymous: {feels a slimy tongue roaming her naval gate} Man you are off of society's males.

Chris: Man this shit's soft bra!

Licker: Man he's off as fuck.

Ada's Voice: Like this baby?

Leon's Voice: Yeah, just like that.

Anonymous: Wednesday. All have that hump feeling.

Bloodshot: {goes on a wild dance} "HUMP DAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Licker: {inserts Long John Silver in the corpse} Man dead delivers a more exciting quality!

Gay Zombie: {frantically brings light back and goes in it} Disgusting! EWW!

Bloodshot: Yeah boy make her ass rich!

Anonymous: {feeding the grown baby belly milk} Until your tongue is dry, suck it down. {eyes go all black as night, staring at red meats}

Bloodshot: {dance with music contrived in his head} Man turn that shit up! TURN, IT, UP!

Licker: {lays out on Jill} Man I'm tired. Shit Blood Man, you need to try this. Ass soft to that dick man!

Bloodshot: Nigga I don't want your cum juice! And you're still on her fuck you!

Licker: I didn't blast any ice cream up the bitch man! FINE! FIND ANOTHER BITCH THEN ASS WHITE!

Anonymous: {morphs into her original appearance} I pleased you enough.

Chris: {tasting this purple goo} THE FUCK?! {falls back from shock of a different woman} SHIT MAN WHAT THE FUCK!

Anonymous: I'm not that "Zhen Ji" character.

Chris: I was jacking Unknown?!

Anonymous: I'm not my sister neither! Happy spit perish your rude personality!

Chris: Bitch I'm not gay!

Anonymous: You have a lot of persons in you so, you are a little, "happy," in my perspective.

Chris: Fuck you bring Zhen back!

Ada's Voice: OH SHIT! LEON KEEP GOING I FEEL THE LIGHT BUGGING OUT!

Anonymous: You want her back you desperate male? Then, suppress those love birds and their baby boom.

Unknown: {walking in with a wine glass} Sis? Do you know where this shitty place keep the mist?

Chris: IT'S TWO OF THEM?!

Unknown: That's Chris Right? Man tell your friends to find a bed. The wall makes vexing noises.

Anonymous: Sis go away.

Unknown: I'm thirsty!

Anonymous: Then swim.

Bloodshot: Yo girl?

Anonymous: {naturally reading him} Off, now.

Unknown: Man let the man talk. What.

Anonymous: STAY AWAY OR PERISH!

Unknown: Evil and protective. Two gay ass traits.

Anonymous: Who's the divine goddess?

Unknown: Butch let do some predicting now and then! Besides, I never felt a dick before.

Anonymous: And you never shall from filth! {red raging eyes rips flesh and bones from the red freaks}

Unknown: WHAT THE HELL SIS?!

Anonymous: Filth contains HIV, AIDS. Yes I like to conjure universes under my realm, but it's natural that the older one defends their young siblings from harm. Wouldn't be a great sis.

Unknown: Bitch my ass. You're too much of a knight. Can't speak to a soul without you inflicting some kind of death upon them. Shit, half of them didn't even want sex.

Chris: Man I want Jun now. I'm ready to fuck all the Tekken characters now!

Unknown: Here's an advice, find the William sisters. You will die if you come at me so, fuck the Williams.

Chris: You're Jun?

Unknown: Her alter ego yes. Bitch all about church, worship, "praise." Bitch's too save!

Chris: Then her pussy is holy-licious.

Unknown: {let's out a little doubtful huff} Good luck with that. Bitch can't get off my ass.

Anonymous: You do need some time in church!

Unknown: And you don't?! Your ass need some serious baptism.

Ada's Voice: Why you moving to the left? Stay in the middle!

Leon's Voice: Man how you want your titties sucked then?!

Ada's Voice: Please my nipples and nothing else!

Anonymous: I demand you to END THIS NONSENSE!

Chris: Bitch, fuck you!

Unknown: Can't say it no better.

Jun's Voice: Unknown, time for bible study.

Unknown: FUCK YOU!

Jun's Voice: Cursing is a sin!

Unknown: Man screw your mother!

Anonymous: You had enough fun here. LEAVE!

Unknown: Bitch at my will.

Chris: Tell this trailer trash I'm too old for your cares!

Anonymous: {hurls duck tape at his mouth} You have no play in our affairs!

Unknown: You always ruining everything! WHERE'S MY DRINK?!

Anonymous: Indolent ass, go search!

Unknown: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK YOU! SUCK MY PUSSY!

Anonymous: Just like an annoying brat! {slaps duck tape on her sis's mouth and blows her away to Jun} Find the word and learn it.

Ada's Voice: UHHHH WE'RE MAKING BABIES!

Leon's Voice: MAXIMUM ORGASM!

Anonymous Snaps her fingers, everything becomes silent.

Anonymous: No more.

Dark Black Shadow: {holding her in darkness} You should've perish sexual immaturity from the start.

Anonymous: Where were you?!

Dark Black Shadow: Slumbering peacefully until this loud ruckus worked me active.

Anonymous: Well everyone's at our realm and my bitchy sis is learning "the word."

Dark Black Shadow: {absorbing her in the vortex back home} You need some sleep.

Anonymous: A year will be swell. If you don't mind?

Dark Black Shadow: Very well.

Chris rips the permanent tape from his mouth! But his mouth was torn with it.

**Last ****Extended**** Scene 8: Confronting the Gods**

Anonymous: {on Leon rubbing his head} He's pretty interesting. {leans towards his ear} I'm your Ada now.

Dark Black Shadow: {impatient} Come on Chris behold reality!

Anonymous: {morphs into Ada} Maintain the quality of patience.

Dark Black Shadow: They need to hurry up! Two hours has sweep by and those below average humans are progressing against our minions! Humans, all these damned creatures know is sleep, intercourse, and eat. Poorly blessed into the world I'll say.

Anonymous: Yeah but, {puts fingers through his hair again} that will all change. _You are the one I'm looking for._

Dark Black Shadow: I have an hour left before my time. WAKE YOUR BARE ASSES!

Thirty minutes later, they wake.

Dark Black Shadow:_ I now have thirty minutes. You really put a number on me brother._

Anonymous: _He's up. Let me give him some pleasure and my affection. _{starts the engine and rides on him manipulating his hand to please her happy place in the process}

"Leon: You. Why are you on me? {noticing his hand was rubbing a forbidden area and immediately removes it} OH SHIT!"

Regular old story from here on...

* * *

Author: And there you have it. Finally and hopefully, we gave it sense and understanding.

Narrator: Yeah, Took us a damn month with benefits to do this shit yo!

Author: Yea boy. {sees something by the side of my eyes, thus turns to it; Carla's frozen solid ogling dead at my mushrooms} Fucking great.

Narrator: That "Ass Appeasement" bra. Even the ladies get in heat man.

Carla: {having a humping time on my desk when I turned my back; under her horny breath} Baby I want you. I'm nerdy for your touch. Good god he storing up some bread for momma!

Narrator: She got colossal emotions for you man.

Author: Do you know what time it is?!

Narrator: Five in the morning. So?

Author: That means sleep is up the essence! I FUCKING NEED IT!

Carla: You will get it! With me baby. C'mon let big momma be your pillow.

Author: Get out!

Carla: You promise to massage my legs!

Author: Take those slutty ass boots off!

Carla: {beats Sonic in that command} My legs now? Shit, I want my belly button played with too. You know what fuck it do everything.

Author: {lands a hand on the gay narrator's shoulder} Tonight, you will become a man. You stimulate her for me I'm going to sleep.

Narrator: {rushes off and busts out a window} Nigga go suck pussy!

Author: AT LEAST MATCH YOUR SEX GOT DAMN! Running like a crack head stay away from whatever's powder!

Carla: {turns her back and rubs ass on my privates} How about a little freak dancing ceremony huh.

Author: {removes the red scarf from her neck and hurls it through the fresh broken window} Miss, say no to drugs.

Carla: You're the king of cocaine, and I never {teases me with a turn on weapon movement} tried that kind.

Author: End the grinds. I'm tired. {leaves for the master bedroom}

Carla: Baby I'm just getting fresh ideas now! And they will not go to waste!

She goes after me and yeah, I give up; sacrificed my sleep to please this stranger's temple for strawberry lipstick decorated on my cheeks. Now I have a remarkable day! Which SUCKS BALLS I WANTED MY GOT-DAMN SLEEP!

Anonymous: He enjoyed every second of it.

Author: You trying to be funny?! We having those "ha, ha" moments?!  
Anonymous: Well you did dammit! Silence Tweety!

Author: Woman we cooking roast beef?!

And we engage in a heated argument, which will engender kids to laugh at us, and have adults saying sympathetic remarks as they walk by.


End file.
